Last Chance, Last Hope
by Simply Absurdity
Summary: Berjalan disampingnya. Menggenggam tangannya. Saling menautkan jemari kami. ah, andai waktu bisa berhenti, rasanya aku ingin terus terperangkap dalam rasa indah yang semu ini. setidaknya, di dalam ruang ketidak pastian ini, aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatannya. Dan, aku merasa puas./NaruHina Highschool fic/Warning Inside/Please read. Don't like? Just Review/Ch 5 UP
1. Chapter 1

Harusnya aku tahu sebelum semua terlanjur terasa manis. Harusnya aku bisa menebaknya sebelum aku terlanjur terpikat. Harusnya aku bisa menghentikannya sebelum aku terlanjur melihatnya. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Saat aku tersadar, aku sudah terjebak.

Terjebak dalam perangkap yang bernama : Jatuh Cinta.

**Last Chance, Last Hope**

**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :**** Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pairing : ****NaruHina**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : semoga tidak typo, AU, OOC**

** Don't like? Just review ^v^**

.

.

.

Empat orang gadis remaja yang tak kukenal tengah mengobrol dengan suara cekikikan mereka yang mengesalkan. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku yang menyisakan jejak tidur tak nyenyakku. Aku mengurungkan niat untuk menegur mereka saat mendengar topik pembicaraan yang mereka angkat.

"Ne, ne, ne. Kalian tahu? Dia akan bertunangan, lho?"

"Dia siapa?"

"Nona besar itu… yang selalu berada di ruang kesehatan."

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa? Jangan bilang-"

"Tentu saja bukan."

"Tapi, bukannya mereka sudah sangat dekat?"

"Memangnya aku peduli? Yang pasti aku bahagia, karena Nona besar itu takkan berani mendekati pangeran lagi."

"Tapi…"

"Hei. Kamu ingin pangeran direbut olehnya?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu."

"Ya sudah, kau tidak perlu merasa prihatin. Toh, kita tidak melakukan apapun yang salah. Apa yang salah dengan mendo'akan Nona Besar bahagia dengan tunangannya?"

"Iya,"

Benar, tak ada yang salah dengan mendo'akan kebaikan orang lain. Aku juga tahu baik tentang itu. Hanya saja…

"Naruto-san? Kau sudah bangun?"

Saat sosok Nona Besar yang mereka bicarakan menjadi tujuan do'a mereka, hal itu menjadi hal yang sangat sulit. Karena, akulah yang seharusnya membuatnya bahagia.

"Ya, aku sudah bangun,"

Bukan pria lain.

"… Hinata."

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Aku masih ingat hari dimana aku bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Bukan untuk yang pertama, karena aku telah sering mendengar kabar tentangnya, atau sekedar berselisih jalan.

Sebagai sesama keturunan dari pemilik perusahaan besar di Konoha, dan bersekolah di institusi yang sama, wajar kalau kami mengetahui nama dan paras masing-masing. Karena, kami tak ingin terlibat satu sama lain dan kukira, aku akan menghabiskan masa SMA-ku tanpa pernah bertegur sapa dengan gadis itu.

Namun, hari itu, adalah hari dimana aku benar-benar berinteraksi dengan gadis bersurai indigo itu. Aku tidak menyangka. Kecerobohanku dalam berlatih telah membuatku melukai kakiku yang berharga dan harus dibawa ke tempat persembunyian gadis itu. Sebuah ruang tiruan rumah sakit yang tak pernah kusukai baunya.

Dia membantu melilitkan perban di pergelangan kakiku di tengah keributan yang dibuat teman satu tim-ku yang ikut menemaniku. Dengan wajahnya yang tenang, ia memberikan perawatan terhadap kakiku yang terkilir. Ia seakan tak terganggu, atau mungkin, ia memang tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Sudah selesai."

Hanya sepatah kata yang terdengar dingin yang kudengar pertama kali dari bibirnya. Aku pun tak menghiraukan pun membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih. Kukira, aku tak perlu membawa interaksi kecil ini ke hubungan yang lebih dekat.

Tidak perlu.

Bruk

Aku menoleh pada sumber suara kecil yang biasanya kuacuhkan. Namun, entah mengapa, kali ini aku bersikap lain dari yang biasa. Aku melihat gadis itu tengah merapihkan buku yang berantakan.

Aku tak percaya.

Ini kali kedua aku dilibatkan dalam lingkup kehidupannya. Tetapi, aku tak keberatan menghabiskan sedikit waktuku untuk memperhatikan lengannya yang terulur mengambil dan meletakkan buku-buku itu kembali ke posisi sebenarnya. Ini sama sekali bukan gayaku. Seharusnya, pada saat inilah aku menghentikan diriku.

Seharusnya.

Akan tetapi, aku malah membiarkannya dan akhirnya harus terjatuh. Dalam.

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

"Apaan, sih?"

"…eh?"

"Ekspresimu itu menyebalkan, tahu? Jangan bereaksi seolah kamu tidak mengerti, dong."

"Tapi, aku-"

"Sudahlah, aku malas berbicara denganmu."

Bruk.

Aku mengusap bahuku yang ditabrak kasar oleh kedua gadis yang tak kukenal. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam minggu ini, ada orang yang tiba-tiba mengajakku berbicara. Eh, itu bisa dibilang berbicara tidak, ya?

Aku mengambil bukuku yang ikut terjatuh karena terlepas dari pelukanku. Namun, ada tangan lain yang mengambil buku tersebut. Aku mendongakkan wajahku dan menemukan sosok yang tak biasa.

Mataku mengikuti manik sapphire-nya yang kelam. Ia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan emosi di matanya. Dan tak mengucapkan apapun.

Ah, aku mengenalnya. Dia idola klub basket, yang mendapat jabatan kapten di akhir tahun pertamanya di sekolah ini. Kalau tidak salah, dia kemarin terkilir dan sempat absen dari kegiatan klub. Setidaknya itu yang kudengar.

"T-Terima kasih."

Aku mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku sebagai sopan santun, karena ia mencoba membantuku. Namun, ia tak menanggapi kata-kataku lagi. Ia langsung berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauh.

"Yah, yang penting aku sudah bilang terima kasih."

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju ruang kesehatan. Tempat favoritku setelah perpustakaan. Apalagi, setelah aku mendapat izin dari suster sekolah untuk ikut mengurus dan belajar sedikit tentang pertolongan pertama. Dan lagi, sekarang ruang kesehatan sedikit lebih tenang dibanding perpustakaan. Karena banyak siswa yang memakai lorong sepi perpustakaan untuk hal 'lain'.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, aku membuka jendela dan membiarkan angin segar musim semi memenuhi ruangan. Lalu, aku merapihkan kasur-kasur yang mungkin telah dipakai siswa lain untuk beristirahat sebelum jam makan siang tadi. Setelah itu, aku mengambil catatan harian dan mulai menulis.

"Nngghh…"

Aku membuka mataku dengan berat.

"Ya ampun, aku pasti tertidur."

Aku melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Tersisa 10 menit sebelum kelas yang kuambil dimulai. Aku terbelalak dan langsung berdiri.

Srek.

Aku merasakan bahuku sedikit berat. Aku menarik kain yang melilit di bahuku. Kain putih yang kukenal. Aku melirik kasur yang ada di dekatku. Benar saja, selimut tipis di kasur itu sudah berpindah tempat ke bahuku. Tapi, siapa yang memindahkan?

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Aku pasti sudah gila!

Bahkan Kiba yang selalu mendukung perbuatanku, menanyakan apa ada yang aneh dengan diriku hari ini. Aku, Namikaze Naruto. Kenapa aku membiarkanku terlibat dalam perselisihan wanita? Mungkin Kiba benar. Aku mungkin harus menenggelamkan diriku ke sungai agar pikiranku jernih.

Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Aku tak pernah melihat sesosok perempuan dan tak berkomentar tentang fisiknya dalam 3 detik. Apakah matanya yang bening itu membuat otakku lumpuh?

Eh?

"Aaaah! Aku memang sudah gilaaaa!"

Aku kembali mengacak-acak rambut pirangku. Dan mengacuhkan teman satu tim-ku yang memandangku heran dari tengah lapangan.

"Hoi, Naruto! Kalau otakmu belum sembuh, lebih baik kau main dulu sana."

Kiba menghampiriku dan berbisik sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Dia menunggu di lorong sastra."

Sial.

Kiba kembali membuat janji untukku tanpa konfirmasi denganku. Aku mendelik tajam untuk menandakan rasa kesalku. Tapi, rasanya tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula, aku harus mengisi rasa bosanku di tengah larangan masuk lapangan yang diberikan pelatih padaku.

Aku menyeret kakiku menuju lokasi yang diberitahu Kiba. Dan, aku menemukan gadis yang sejak kemarin dikenalkan Kiba padaku. Kalau tidak salah, dia baru saja melakukan debutnya sebagai aktris setelah lama berkecimpung di dunia modelling.

Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum manis ke arahku. Aku duduk di kursi baca dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis ini selanjutnya. Ia mendekatiku tanpa ragu dan duduk di pangkuanku dengan melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku.

Hmm, mungkin ini akan menarik.

Gadis ini langsung melumat bibirku dan memulai pertarungan. Aku membiarkan gadis ini melakukan apa yang dia bisa. Dia mulai meletakkan tangannya di dadaku dan mencengkeram kemejaku. Dia masih menyerangku terus-terusan dan berusaha membuatku naik.

Ugh.

Aku mendorongnya menjauh. Dia langsung mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Ada apa, Naru-kun?"

Dia bertanya dengan nada suara yang dibuat imut. Andai aku bisa menjawabnya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku menghentikan gadis ini?

"Tidak apa. Lanjutkan."

Dia kembali melingkarkan lengannya dan mulai menciumku. Dia memakai lidahnya dan mencari lidahku untuk bermain.

Ugh.

Lagi-lagi.

"Naru?"

Aku mendorongnya turun dari tubuhku. Dan aku langsung keluar dari perpustakaan. Tak sekalipun berbalik untuk melihat keadaannya yang mungkin akan murka. Lalu, aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahku. Setelah berkumur dua kali, aku merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Haaah…"

Aku menghela napas dan menumpukan badanku pada wastafel. Aku melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin dan memeriksa apakah ada yang salah dengan tubuhku. Kulit wajahku yang berwarna kecoklatan tampak sedikit pucat.

"Apa aku masuk angin, ya?"

Aku memutuskan bahwa sikapku yang aneh hari ini, itu dipengaruhi kondisi tubuhku yang kurang sehat. Ya, pasti begitu. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku menolong Hyuuga dan menolak gadis model tadi. Untung aku belum loncat ke dalam sungai yang pasti masih sangat dingin. Bisa-bisa otakku membeku.

Ya, cukup minum obat, dan tidur sebentar di ruang kesehatan, aku pasti akan kembali normal. Pas…ti….

Gadis Hyuuga itu tengah tertidur di meja ruang kesehatan dengan pensil mekanik yang masih digenggamnya. Wajahnya tertempel pada lengan kirinya yang menumpu tubuhnya pada meja terebut. Terlihat sebaris kalimat yang tengah ia tulis.

_**'Kenapa Namikaze ada disana, ya? Kita kan tidak pernah mengobrol sebelumnya. Apa-'**_

Mataku terbelalak.

A-Apa? Apanya yang apa? Dia ingin menulis apa tentangku? Gadis ini, dia berniat menulis apa di buku hariannya? Apa dia akan memujiku? Tidak mungkin. Apa dia akan menghinaku? Tidak boleh. Aaaaaarggh. Aku penasaran!

"Ngghh…"

DEG

Aku tersentak mendengar dengkuran halus darinya. Kulitnya putih sekali. Hidungnya tidak mancung. Pipinya juga tidak tirus. Gembul. Ah, pipinya empuk. Aku menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan telunjukku. Ng, bulu matanya juga panjang. Aku mengusap kelopak matanya dengan punggung tanganku.

Eh? Tunggu sebentar. Apa yang sedang kulakukan?

Plak.

Aku seketika menjauh dari gadis itu dan memukul-mukul pipiku. Aku mengurut keningku yang terasa pusing.

Aku sudah mulai tidak beres. Aku lantas mengambil sebotol obat yang bertuliskan paracetamol dan mengambil sebutir tablet di dalamnya. Setelah itu, aku langsung menelan tablet itu bulat-bulat.

"Ngghh…"

Gadis itu kembali menggeliat halus. Aku menoleh dan menghela napas panjang. Aku mengambil selimut tipis yang berada dalam jangkauanku.

"Yah, aku memang sudah gila."

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Naruto?"

Aku menoleh pada sosok pria berambut pirang yang merupakan ayah kandungku.

"Ayah pulang cepat?"

"Urusan di kantor tidak banyak tadi. Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Yah, begitulah."

Ayahku, Namikaze Minato adalah pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang elektronik. Sudah banyak produk yang laku keras di pasaran lewat tangan dingin orang-orang yang mengabdi pada beliau. Yah, walau akibatnya, Ayah tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk beristirahat.

Melihat Ayah di rumah sebelum makan malam, adalah hal yang terjadi beberapa minggu sekali. Aku melihat Ibu sedang berkutat di dapur memasakkan semua makanan favorit Ayah. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri.

"Kamu masih main basket, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja, Yah. Kenapa?"

"Kamu tidak berniat menjadikan itu profesimu, kan?"

Pembicaraan ini lagi.

Aku bukannya tidak senang terhadap kehadiran Ayah di rumah. Tapi, jika ia di rumah, obrolan yang ada hanya seputar apa yang akan kulakukan di masa depan. Dan harapannya mengenai keterlibatanku di perusahaannya.

"Aku belum tahu, Yah. Mungkin aku akan serius. Mungkin juga aku akan beralih ke bidang lain."

"Ayah ingin kamu melanjutkan usaha Ayah."

"Yah…"

"Ayah tidak akan memaksa. Ayah cuma ingin kau mempertimbangkan keinginan Ayah."

Aku menggulirkan bola mataku. "Tapi Ayah sangat berharap aku menurut, kan?"

"Well, Ayah cuma mengarahkan masa depan yang belum kau pikirkan sama sekali. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk nantinya."

Aku mendecih dan mulai menyantap makan malamku. Tak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan yang pasti akan berakhir dengan ultimatum yang Ayah berikan.

"Pokoknya, kau coba saja dulu. Nanti kau akan jatuh cinta pada pekerjaan ini. Ayah yakin."

Tuh, kan?

Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia Ayahku, akan berkesinambungan dengan kelas sosial yang penuh dengan basa-basi. Jamuan rapat, pertemuan dengan klien, perayaan hari jadi kantor, atau undangan minum teh. Ah, atau yang akhir-akhir ini sedang populer, pesta kebun.

Seperti kali ini. Aku kembali terjebak dengan pertemuan bisnis yang berkedok pesta kebun. Untungnya sang pembuat pesta tidak membuat dress code yang merepotkan atau mengemasnya menjadi acara formal. Setidaknya dengan ini, aku bisa mengenakan jeans favoritku.

Aku melihat Kiba yang melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Ia menggandeng gadis model yang ia kenalkan padaku kemarin di sebelah kirinya, dan gadis cantik yang sering kulihat di pesta seperti ini di sebelah kanannya. Kiba membisikkan sesuatu pada kedua gadis itu sebelum membawa mereka kehadapanku.

"Hei, Naruto. Tak biasanya kau terlihat sangat kesepian di dalam pesta."

Aku mendengus tak mempedulikan ledekan yang merupakan pancingan itu. Si maniak anjing ini pasti merencanakan sesuatu lagi. Kalau saja kondisiku tidak aneh, aku pasti sudah mengikuti permainannya. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri.

"Pergilah, Kiba. Aku sedang tidak mood," ujarku sambil menyeringai. Kiba terkekeh geli dan akhirnya mengusir gadis-gadis itu dengan dalih ingin menghiburku.

"Kau kenapa? Kudengar dari Alice, kau kemarin menolaknya," ujar Kiba sambil menghabiskan wine yang ia ambil tanpa sepengetahuan waiter yang menjaga meja minuman.

"Alice? Siapa itu?"

"Gadis model yang tadi."

"Rasanya namanya bukan Alice. Dia masih satu sekolah dengan kita, kan?"

"Itu nama panggungnya. Aku tidak ingat nama aslinya."

Aku memberikan tatapan tak percaya pada Kiba. Kebiasaan buruknya tidak mengingat nama wanita yang ia kenalkan padaku tidak pernah sembuh. Tapi Kiba hanya tertawa ringan seakan tidak menganggap hal itu penting.

"Ah, apa mungkin seleramu sudah berubah, Naruto?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kiba menunjuk seorang gadis yang memakai gaun yang sedikit terbuka di bagian bahunya. "Kau dulu suka yang seperti itu."

Kiba lalu menunjuk gadis yang memakai dress lengan panjang dengan panjang bawahan jauh di atas lutut. "Apa kau sekarang suka yang seperti itu?"

Kiba terkekeh dan lantas menunjuk gadis lain yang memakai long dress dengan menampilkan punggungnya. "Atau kau suka yang itu?"

"Kau pikir aku maniak, hah?"

Kiba tergelak keras. "Lalu? Kau kenapa, hah? Apa kau mau bertobat untuk tidak main wanita lagi?"

"Bodoh."

Kiba menghentikan tawanya. "Ah, jangan-jangan kau tertarik pada model wanita seperti dia?"

Kiba menunjuk seorang gadis dengan dagunya. Aku menoleh mencari gadis yang dimaksud Kiba. Aku melihat sesosok gadis yang mengenakan kimono musim panas bermotif bunga matahari. Gadis bersurai indigo.

"Nona besar itu benar-benar hebat. Masa dia datang ke pesta kebun bergaya barat dengan busana Jepang. Benar-benar berhati keras."

Aku mengikuti gerakan gadis beriris amethyst itu. Ia berjalan mengiringi pria paruh baya yang juga mengenakan kimono. Pria itu tampak mengobrol singkat dengan orang di sekitarnya sementara gadis itu hanya memberi hormat lalu berdiri di samping ayahnya itu. Tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi kesal, lelah, ataupun senang.

"Oi, Naruto."

Aku menoleh pada Kiba. Kali ini raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak ingin mengerjai Nona Besar itu sekali saja?" Kiba terkekeh senang dengan rencananya. Aku mengernyitkan keningku.

"Jangan macam-macam. Kau ingin aku dibunuh Ayahku di acara sahabatnya ini, hah?"

"Tenang saja, kau tak perlu mengotori tanganmu itu."

Aku mendelik tajam. Apa maksud Kiba? Apa yang ia rencanakan? Kiba kembali mengarahkan pandangan matanya kepada gadis itu. Sekarang, dia tengah berdiri sendirian di sudut keramaian. Jemarinya tengah menelusuri kue-kue kecil yang dihidangkan di meja-meja cantik.

"Lihat kesana, Naruto."

Aku mengikuti informasi yang diberikan Kiba. Tampak seorang waiter tengah menghampiri gadis itu dengan gelas-gelas wine yang tertata di nampannya. Aku terperanjat.

Kiba masih terkekeh menantikan rencananya berjalan.

"Kau…"

Kiba menoleh padaku dengan heran. "Hei, kau jangan tegang begitu, Na-Oi! Naruto!"

Aku tak lagi mendengar seruan yang dari Kiba. Yang kulihat, hanyalah sosok gadis itu yang terlihat semakin jelas. Mata beningnya yang tenang. Ekspresi dinginnya yang bergerak perlahan berbalik. Dan raut wajah terkejutnya saat bertukar pandang denganku.

"Namikaze-san?"

Yah, hanya itu.

to be continued~

Ada seorang anak perempuan yang mengetik di kamar kosannya di keheningan malam. Ia melirik ke arah sudut layar laptopnya dan melihat hari telah berganti. Jemarinya lantas terhenti dan ia seketika menjerit tertahan, dan dalam benaknya terus terulang kata-kata yang sama.

_"...besok deadline struktur,"_

_Absurd: "thor, jangan curcol deh"_

_Simply : "orderan dari job-mu juga belum disentuh, kan"_

*hiiiiiiieeeeeeee

_Absurd : "jangan ditambahin, Ply,"_

_Simply : "minggu depan juga UTS, tiga mata kuliah."_

*aaaaaaaaaah, bunuh saja akuuuu! bunuuuh sajaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_Simply : *menghela napas* tapi masih sempet aja ngerjain yang lain, ckckck_

_Absurd : "etoo~ karna author-nya kabur, aku cuma mau bilang, fic ini dibuat untuk memuaskan keegoisan author ditengah deadline tugasnya. jadi, mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan penulisan dan keterlambatan update. reviewnya jangan lupa yaaa"_


	2. Chapter 2

Saat ini, aku tak lagi mengerti apa yang salah dengan diriku. Melihat sosoknya adalah hal yang paling mudah kulakukan. Suasana tenang yang tak pernah kusukai, kini menjadi sesuatu yang wajar. Apakah benar aku sudah mulai berubah? Atau aku hanya terombang-ambing dalam suasana?

Entahlah.

Aku tak lagi peduli.

**Last Chance, Last Hope**

**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :**** Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pairing : ****NaruHina**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : semoga tidak typo, AU, OOC**

** Don't like? Just review ^v^**

.

.

.

"Oi, Naruto."

Aku menoleh pada Kiba. Kali ini raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak ingin mengerjai Nona Besar itu sekali saja?" Kiba terkekeh senang dengan rencananya. Aku mengernyitkan keningku.

"Jangan macam-macam. Kau ingin aku dibunuh Ayahku di acara sahabatnya ini, hah?"

"Tenang saja, kau tak perlu mengotori tanganmu itu."

Aku mendelik tajam. Apa maksud Kiba? Apa yang ia rencanakan? Kiba kembali mengarahkan pandangan matanya kepada gadis itu. Sekarang, dia tengah berdiri sendirian di sudut keramaian. Jemarinya tengah menelusuri kue-kue kecil yang dihidangkan di meja-meja cantik.

"Lihat kesana, Naruto."

Aku mengikuti informasi yang diberikan Kiba. Tampak seorang waiter tengah menghampiri gadis itu dengan gelas-gelas wine yang tertata di nampannya. Aku terperanjat.

Kiba masih terkekeh menantikan rencananya berjalan.

"Kau…"

Kiba menoleh padaku dengan heran. "Hei, kau jangan tegang begitu, Na-Oi! Naruto!"

Aku tak lagi mendengar seruan yang dari Kiba. Yang kulihat, hanyalah sosok gadis itu yang terlihat semakin jelas. Mata beningnya yang tenang. Ekspresi dinginnya yang bergerak perlahan berbalik. Dan raut wajah terkejutnya saat bertukar pandang denganku.

"Namikaze-san?"

Yah, hanya itu.

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

"Selamat datang kembali, Hinata-sama."

Aku menoleh pada bibi pengasuh yang sudah mengikuti keluarga kami sejak aku lahir. Aku tersenyum membalas sapaannya dan merapihkan sepatuku di rak sepatu. Bibi langsung menyiapkan sandal yang biasa kupakai di dalam rumah. Setelah memakainya aku berjalan menuju kamarku.

Aku melepas seragamku satu persatu dan mengambil yukata santai yang kupakai sehari-hari. Aku mengikat stagen di luar balutan obi-ku. Menggelung rambut panjangku membentuk sanggulan rapi dan memperkuatnya dengan setangkai tusuk rambut.

Setelah itu, aku keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan besar yang merupakan bagian utama dari rumah ini. Aku duduk bersimpuh untuk membuka pintu ruangan dan mengabari kedatanganku.

"Aku pulang, Otou-sama."

"Pergilah ke ruang barat. Guru sado-mu sudah datang."

"Baik, Otou-sama."

Sado- upacara minum teh, adalah salah satu rutinitas yang harus kulakukan sebagai putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga. Selain sado, aku harus belajar ikebana, tari tradisional, dan judo. Aku memang mempelajari judo sebagai langkah pertahanan diri, tapi bukan berarti aku ahli dalam hal ini.

"Onee-sama," aku menoleh pada sosok gadis yang memiliki mata serupa denganku. Ia adalah Hanabi, adikku. Ia mewarisi segala hal yang dimiliki ayahku. Rambut hitam, keahlian judo, dan kepercayaan diri. Tiga hal yang tidak kutemukan pada diriku.

"Ne, onee-sama." Hanabi menghampiriku dengan wajah antusias. "Otou-sama sudah memberitahu?"

"Otou-sama? Tentang apa?"

Wajah Hanabi berubah malas. "Belum, ya?" Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Apa ayahku berniat mengatakan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuanku?

"Teman Otou-sama mengadakan pesta kebun dalam waktu dekat."

"Ah, lalu? Bukannya itu hal biasa?"

"Ckckck, bukan hanya itu." Hanabi berdecak sambil menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya. "Kali ini onee-sama wajib ikut."

"Eeeeh," aku tak bisa menutupi rasa heranku. Selama ini, aku dan Hanabi tidak pernah mengikuti Ayah ke pesta setiap koleganya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kata Otou-sama, aku masih tidak perlu ikut."

Aku tak mampu menanggapi kabar penting yang diberikan Hanabi. Aku hanya bisa menjalankan kursus sado-ku dengan terus memikirkan perubahan yang terjadi padaku.

Dan, hari yang dibicarakan pun datang. Aku benar-benar harus menghadiri acara ini. Aku memakai kimono yang telah disiapkan. Kimono baru yang berbahan ringan, sehingga tidak terasa gerah saat memakainya di awal musim panas seperti ini.

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku saat tiba di kediaman yang lumayan megah itu. Banyak orang yang memperlihatkan kelasnya dengan busana yang dikenakannya.

"Jaga pandanganmu, Hinata. Kau tidak boleh memperlihatkan wajahmu ke sembarang orang."

Perintah dari ayahku menyadarkan tingkahku. Aku langsung menundukkan wajahku agar tidak tampak seperti tengah memburu sesuatu yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san. Bagaimana keadaan anda?" Aku mendengar salah seorang kolega Ayah menyapa. Aku melirik sekilas dengan ujung mataku dan kembali menjaga pandanganku.

"Ini putrimu?"

"Hinata, beri salam pada teman Ayah."

Aku membungkuk sebagai salam formal yang selalu diajarkan guru Tata Krama-ku. Kemudian, ayah mengobrol sejenak sebelum kembali berjalan. Aku diperkenalkan beberapa kali pada teman-teman ayah. Sampai…

"Hinata, tunggu disini sebentar." Ayah meninggalkanku untuk mengikuti salah seorang koleganya. Aku menghela napas lega dan melihat sekelilingku dengan hati-hati. Aku memperhatikan kue-kue cantik yang tersusun rapih di meja. Tanganku terulur mengambil salah satu kue itu dan memakannya.

Wajahku pasti langsung terlihat aneh. Kue ini sangat enak sampai aku tak bisa menutupi rasa bahagia di wajahku. Aku mencoba kue yang lain dan kembali merasakan lumernya kue di lidahku.

Saat aku kembali mencari kue lain yang terlihat enak, aku merasakan ada yang tengah mendekatiku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang tidak asing.

"Namikaze-san?"

Pemuda yang sebaya denganku itu terlihat seperti marah, tapi matanya yang biru tampak sangat lembut. Ia menatapku tajam seolah bisa menelanku. Aku bergidik ngeri. Namun, mendadak ekspresinya berubah. Entahlah, seperti merasa lega? Aku tidak mengerti.

Ia lantas menoleh pada waiter yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekat kami. Ia menyambar gelas yang dibawa waiter itu dan menenggaknya habis dalam kecepatan tinggi. Ia menghela napas panjang dan meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke nampan.

Aku mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Sekarang, ia malah menunduk dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja. Ia bernapas dengan keras seperti yang dilakukan orang setelah berolahraga. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

"Namikaze-san? Daijoubu ka?"

Ia membalas pertanyaanku dengan menatapku lewat ujung matanya. Keningku kembali berkerut. Ia membuka mulutnya berniat mengeluarkan suara. Aku mendekatinya agar bisa mendengar kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Hinata. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Aku terperanjat. Aku menoleh dan menemukan ayahku sudah kembali. Aku langsung menunduk dan menghampiri ayahku.

"Otou-sama…"

"Aku bilang apa tentang menjaga pandangan? Apa kau lupa? Apa-"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Hyuuga-san."

Aku menoleh sekilas untuk melihat ekspresi Namikaze. Ayahku mendengus tidak senang.

"Jangan berniat ikut campur, Namikaze." Ayahku membalas dingin.

"Justru karena aku tidak berniat terlibat, aku meluruskan salah paham ini."

Aku tak berani mengangkat wajahku. Aku merasakan kemarahan ayahku dari suasana yang terbentuk.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi alasan anda 'mendisiplinkan' putri anda, apalagi untuk sesuatu yang tidak terjadi."

Aku merasakan ayahku tengah menahan kemurkaannya. Ini lebih menyeramkan daripada menghadapi ratusan film horor yang bahkan covernya tak berani kulihat.

"Ini alasan mengapa Ayah tak pernah suka dengan Namikaze."

Dan itu melengkapi kengerian malam ini.

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Selama bertahun-tahun menuntut ilmu di institusi yang sama, tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benakku, bahwa aku akan melewati situasi seperti ini.

"Jangan terlibat dengan Namikaze. Ini perintah, Hinata."

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar ayah kembali mengungkit peristiwa pesta yang terjadi dua minggu yang lalu. Tak terhitung berapa kali beliau memberikan perintah ini padaku. Aku mengangguk dan memberi hormat sebelum beranjak untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ayahku sangat membenci Namikaze dan keluarganya. Walaupun aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk membuat ayah merubah pikirannya mengenai hal itu. Hanya saja, aku juga tak pernah memikirkan bahwa aku akan 'terlibat' dengannya, seperti yang ayahku takutkan.

"Kyaa! Coba lihat itu Naruto-oujisama!"

Aku melirik ke arah pusat keramaian yang terbentuk akibat sosok Namikaze yang memasuki areal sekolah. Namikaze tampak bersenda gurau dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dan tertawa dengan santai. Dia juga dengan ringannya melontarkan pukulan atau tendangan pada temannya dan ditanggapi sebagai candaan lumrah bagi kawanan pria.

"Kau memperhatikan apa?"

Suara itu terdengar sangat dingin. Aku menoleh dan menyadari ada sesosok gadis yang tengah menatapku dengan ekspresi aneh. Aku mengernyit heran. Apa dia bicara padaku?

"Jangan balas menatapku dan mengacuhkan pertanyaanku! Kau. Ya, Kau. Jangan melihat Ouji-sama dengan tatapan merendahkan seperti itu!"

Merendahkan? Dia bicara apa, sih?

Kenapa dia mengatakan hal yang tidak kumengerti? Untuk apa aku merendahkan Namikaze? Bahkan, aku sama sekali tak tahu apapun tentang dirinya. Dalam hal apa aku bisa merendahkannya?

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengacuhkanku! Dasar aneh!"

Brak.

Aku memegangi bahuku yang disenggol gadis itu. Aku bingung. Kenapa orang-orang di sekitarku selalu mengira aku mengenal baik Namikaze? Ayahku berpikir, aku 'dekat' dengannya. Sementara gadis itu berpendapat, aku merendahkannya.

Padahal, yang kutahu, aku selalu berada di tempat yang berlawanan dengannya. Jika dia suka berada di tengah keramaian, maka aku lebih suka menjauhi keramaian. Jika dia suka berkegiatan di luar ruangan, aku memilih untuk berada di dalam ruangan.

Kami hanya terlalu berbeda. Hanya itu.

Hal lain yang membuatku bingung adalah betapa seringnya aku berselisih jalan dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Memang, tak ada yang berubah. Kami sama sekali tak bertukar sapa seperti yang dilakukan yang lain padaku. Aku berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan, sementara dia bersenda gurau dengan para sahabatnya. Tak ada yang lebih.

Aku membuka buku catatan harian yang kutulis setiap kali berada di ruang kesehatan. Kembali menulis setiap rincian kegiatan yang kualami sebelumnya. Mengingat rasa syukur yang semakin bertambah dengan semua nikmat yang telah kuterima.

Aku merasakan senyumku melebar. Aku merasakan semilir angin melewatiku dari celah jendela yang tak tertutup sempurna. Aku lantas berjalan dan memanjakan mataku dengan pemandangan taman belakang sekolah yang hangat. Jemariku membuka kaca yang membatasi keindahan itu dan membiarkan semakin banyak angin yang melintas.

"Lho? Hyuuga? Kamu masih di sini?"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan sesosok wanita yang bertugas menjaga ruang kesehatan, Kurenai-sensei.

"Ah, Kurenai-sensei. Ini hari yang indah, ya."

Kurenai-sensei menghela napas. "Iya, ini hari yang indah. Tapi kamu tidak bermaksud bolos pelajaran, kan?"

Aku mengernyit heran. "Eh?"

"Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang. Kamu tidak kembali ke kelasmu?"

Aku terperanjat. "Aah! Aku pergi dulu, sensei! Arigatou!"

Aku langsung berlari keluar ruang kesehatan.

"Jangan berlari di koridor, Hyuuga-san."

Aku mengangguk dan mulai berjalan dengan secepat yang kubisa.

Semoga aku tidak terlambat. Asuma-sensei bisa marah besar. Hiiieee~

.

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Sinar matahari yang berada tepat di atas kepala semakin menyengat. Dentuman bola basket yang beradu dengan lapangan bergema di gendang telinga. Suara pekikan gadis-gadis menambah riuh suasana. Peluh pun mulai mengalir deras. Tapi, senyum lebarku seakan tak pernah habis.

Aku berlari dengan mendribble bola oranye yang setia mendampingiku. Melewati pria berambut coklat yang mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Aku mencoba melempar bola menuju keranjang.

Brak.

"Yes!"

Terdengar suara desahan kecewa. Aku mendelik pada Kiba yang malah bersorak kenang dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wah, kau tidak dalam kondisi baikmu, ya 'Naruto-oujisama'? Hahaha…." Kiba semakin keras tertawa dan memukul bahuku. Aku menghela napas panjang dan mengusap keringat di wajahku dengan kaus oblong yang kukenakan.

"Kau mau?"

Aku menoleh pada Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu menyodorkan handuk dan sebotol air mineral dingin. Aku langsung menyeringai lebar.

"Tentu saja. Thanks, Gaara."

Aku mengambil benda-benda yang diberikan Gaara. Saat tangan kami bersentuhan, tiba-tiba suara pekikan para siswi mengagetkanku.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Naruto-oujisamaaa! Gaara-samaa! Kalian keren sekali!"

Aku mengernyit heran. Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka antusias sekali?

Aku mendekati Gaara dan berbisik, "Apa ada yang aneh, ya?"

"Kyaaaa! Fan service!"

"Sekali lagi dong!"

Aku merasakan bahuku lemas. Ini kenapa sih?

Kiba kembali tertawa. "Mungkin mereka habis membaca fiksi aneh. Lupakan saja. Ayo ke kantin!"

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku dengan bingung. Tapi, aku tetap mengikuti Kiba menuju area kantin. Aku berjalan di samping Gaara dan membiarkan Kiba sedikit melompat-lompat membayangkan menu yang akan ia pesan di kantin.

Dan, aku kembali menemukan sosoknya. Mataku lebih cepat menemukannya akhir-akhir ini. Dia membawa beberapa buku dipelukannya. Matanya hanya menatap jalan yang ia lalui. Rambutnya terurai dan bergerak perlahan ditiup angin. Dan, angin pun menerbangkan aroma buah dari tubuhnya.

Aku meliriknya dari ujung mataku hingga dia benar-benar lepas dari penglihatanku. Ng, dia siapa? Dia, Hyuuga Hinata.

Plak.

Sial. Aku mendelik ke arah Kiba yang melayangkan tangannya ke bagian belakang kepalaku. Aku menendang kakinya sebagai balasan. Dia malah tertawa ringan seakan tidak merasa sakit.

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

Aku melirik ke arah Kiba dengan malas. Dia duduk di hadapanku sambil melemparkan pandangan ke beberapa siswi yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

Kiba berbalik dan menatapku dengan sorot mata setengah serius-setengah malas.

"Kau tidak sadar, hah? Selama beberapa hari ini kau sering tiba-tiba melamun. Kau menolak gadis-gadis yang mendekatimu. Dan, di pesta kemarin, kau menolong Nona Besar. Kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, pasti aku akan mengira kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Aku terbelalak. "Haaaah?"

"Benar?" Aku menoleh pada Gaara yang tengah mengeluarkan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"TIDAK!"

Kiba mengerling. "Semakin kau mengelak, semakin mencurigakan."

PLETAK

Aku melempar bekas bungkus sandwich yang dibeli Gaara ke wajah Kiba. Gaara masih memberikan wajah tanpa ekspresinya padaku.

"Tidak. Apapun itu, saat ini aku tak punya perasaan padanya."

Kiba terkekeh. "Jangan sampai melakukan hal bodoh, ya."

"Kau yang jangan bicara bodoh."

Aku? Jatuh cinta pada Nona Besar? Saat ini?

Tidak. Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Saat ini.

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Aku memutar pena di tanganku dengan malas. Suara pria paruh baya-Asuma-sensei- tak lagi kudengar dengan serius. Digantikan dengkuran Kiba yang berada tepat dibelakangku. Sementara Gaara masih menatap tablet PC yang menampilkan grafik-grafik aneh yang tak ingin kuketahui fungsinya.

Aku melirik ke arah luar jendela dan memperhatikan beberapa murid yang tidak memasuki kelas. Ada yang memakan bento, duduk di bawah pohon sambil mengobrol, dan… ah. Gadis itu.

Dia sedang tidak ada kelas juga, ya? Dia berjalan dengan santai sambil memeluk beberapa buku tebal. Rambut birunya yang terurai, bergerak seirama dengan langkah kakinya.

"Eh?" Dia berhenti? Ada apa?

Dua perempuan yang tidak kukenal mendekati gadis itu. Temannya? Dia punya teman juga, to-

"Eeh?" Gadis itu di dorong sampai terjatuh dan ditinggal begitu saja. Gadis itu tidak menoleh pada dua perempuan yang mendorongnya. Ia hanya mengambil bukunya dan kembali berjalan.

"Apa-apaan sih? Wanita itu makhluk yang mengerikan, ya."

"Tidak juga."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan sebenarnya."

"Mau ku ajarkan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Ki-"

Eh? Kiba masih tertidur. Lalu yang bicara denganku tadi-

DEG!

Aku menoleh dengan takut dan menemukan Asuma-sensei sedang menyeringai sambil menggulung textbook yang ia pegang. Aku tersenyum dengan cemas.

"Ah, se-sensei mau mengajarkan?"

Asuma kembali menyeringai lebar.

BUG!

BUG!

BUG!

"Aak!"

"Aiyaaah!"

"Ugh!"

"Temui aku di ruanganku nanti."

"Haik, sensei."

Aku mengusap bagian belakang kepalaku. Gaara mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengurut dahinya. Sementara Kiba, dia terbangun sejenak, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan kembali tertidur.

BUAG!

"Aiyaaaaah!"

"BANGUN, INUZUKA!"

Sepertinya hari ini kami akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di sekolah. Adududuh, Asuma memukul dengan sekuat tenaga, nih.

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

"Pulang bersama Alice,"

"Mengecek saham,"

"Karaoke dengan Cindy dan Luna,"

"Mengecek saham,"

"Lalu menemani Kimmy belanja,"

"Mengecek saham,"

"Dan terakhir makan malam dengan Chloe…."

"Mengecek saham,"

"Semua hal itu bisa berjalan lancar, seharusnya. Tapi gara-gara ulah seseorang, aku malah terjebak di sekolah lebih lama,"

"Me-"

"INI BUKAN CUMA SALAHKU, KAN!" hardikku pada Kiba yang terus-terusan menggerutukan jadwalnya sepulang sekolah. "Dan, Gaara, kau juga jangan mengulang kata-kata yang sama berkali-kali! Kau membuatku gila."

Kiba hanya bersiul-siul tanpa merasa bersalah. Sedang Gaara memandangku dengan tatapan datar. Aku menghela napas.

Bruk.

Aku meletakkan kardus buku yang diperintahkan Asuma-sensei untuk dibawa ke perpustakaan. Kiba dan Gaara mengikuti.

"Haaah, masa kita masih harus merapihkan buku-buku ini. Lalu, apa yang dikerjakan pengurus perpustakaan?" keluh Kiba lagi.

Gaara melihat sekilas ke arah papan pengumuman. "Sepertinya, hari ini mereka libur."

"Heeeee, aku mau kencaaaan…" gerutu Kiba kesal.

"Aku mau mengecek sahamku lagi…" Gaara menggumam lirih.

Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku. Dan, mungkin menyesali keputusan yang akan kubuat.

"Kalian pulang saja."

Ya, kan?

Mata Kiba langsung berbinar seperti mata Akamaru saat kuberi biskuitnya. Ia juga tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto!"

"Gyaaaaa!"

…dan dia mencium pipiku. Yakk, menjijikkan.

"Bai bai! Naru-chan! Gaara-chan!"

Tanpa mempedulikan apakah kami membalas salamnya atau tidak, Kiba langsung melesat keluar perpustakaan sambil sedikit menari-nari.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ng, kau masih disini, Gaara? Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, dia juga tidak akan membantu sama sekali. Kau juga pulang saja."

"…aku juga tidak akan membantu?"

Aku mengusap leher belakangku. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku lebih mudah mengerjakannya sendiri."

Gaara kembali mengeluarkan ekspresi yang tidak kumengerti. "Kau lebih mudah kalau sendiri?"

Yah, dia merajuk.

"Kau juga ada yang harus dilakukan, kan? Serahkan saja yang ini padaku. Ya?"

Gaara mempertahankan ekspresi andalannya.

"Bukan karena aku menyebalkan, kan?"

Ha ha ha. "Bukan."

Gaara akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Setelah dia benar-benar tidak terlihat, aku menghela napas. Jadi sepi. Tapi, entah kenapa. Beda seperti dulu, ini terasa lebih nyaman.

Sejak kapan, aku jadi penyendiri seperti ini?

Aku sejak kecil selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Mendapatkan semua yang kumau seakan sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Bahkan, sebelum kuminta mereka sudah memberikannya padaku. Barang, pelayanan, bahkan cinta.

Aku selalu menjadi penerima. Aku belum pernah memberikan sesuatu pada seseorang sebelumnya. Tapi, saat ini…

Ah, aku menemukan dia lagi. Kenapa aku selalu menemukan sosoknya lebih dulu. Padahal, dia ada dibalik barisan rak-rak buku. Menunduk menatap sebuah buku dan menulis sesuatu di atasnya.

Deg!

Aku harus merapihkan buku-buku yang diberikan Asuma. Aku mulai membuka kardus pertama. Mencoba mengurutkan sesuai abjad dan menaruhnya di rak buku baru. Begitu juga dengan kardus kedua dan ketiga. Diawali dengan menyortir, dan dilanjutkan dengan meletakkan di rak-rak.

Aku mencoba menyibukkan diriku dengan kegiatan. Namun, mataku sesekali melirik ke arahnya yang tengah mencatat sesuatu. Rona wajahnya tertutupi poni panjang yang tidak tersangkut di telinganya.

Tangannya beberapa kali mengusap hidungnya, mungkin karena dingin. AC di perpustakaan memang terkadang bisa terasa sangat dingin. Terutama saat musim panas seperti sekarang. Saat semua jendela tertutup agar tak ada hawa pendingin yang terbuang sia-sia.

Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk. Menciptakan suara lirih yang terdengar hingga tempatku berdiri. Suara hentakannya seakan seirama dengan detakan jam dinding yang memenuhi ruangan. Suara-suaran yang terkesan bagai paduan suara. Merdu.

Eh? Kenapa aku terdengar bak pujangga?

Heeh? Pilihan kata macam apa tadi? Bak Pujangga? Hiie.

Aku menggeleng keras. Mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang mulai terlintas di benakku. Aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku sebelum matahari terbenam. Aku lebih baik cepat sebelum aku semakin gila.

Aku menaruh buku-buku itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Namun, tumpukannya seakan tidak habis-habis. Aku menghela napas dan melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5. Sudah hampir dua jam sejak Gaara dan Kiba pulang.

Aku meletakkan buku terakhir dan berniat beranjak pulang. Lagipula, gadis itu pasti sudah pulang juga.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan. Sesaat sebelum aku menyentuh kenopnya, aku melirik untuk terakhir kali ke arah gadis itu mencatat.

Eh? D-dia tertidur? Lagi?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan tidak percaya. Apa pengaruh pendingin ruangan? Atau memang gadis ini suka tidur? Tapi, aku belum pernah melihat perempuan yang hobi tidur sebelumnya. Apa dia kelelahan? Atau, jangan-jangan dia sakit?

Lama-kelamaan, aku mempercepat langkahku hingga aku berada di depannya.

Suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibirnya. Hidungnya terlihat sedikit memerah. Namun, pipinya tampak normal. Apa dia memang flu?

Aku mengulurkan tanganku menuju dahinya. Memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Seuai dugaan, kulitnya lembut sekali. Tapi terasa dingin.

"Ngg…hfffft…" dia menggeram dan mendengus lirih. Lalu kembali tenang.

Aku mengambil blazer yang tadi siang kulepaskan karena panas matahari yang terik. Dan memasangkan di punggungnya.

Aku kemudian mengambil kursi di hadapannya. Dan duduk dengan menyandarkan daguku di lenganku yang terlipat diatas meja. Aku memandang wajahnya yang tampak damai.

Aku merasakan bibirku tertarik membuat senyuman. Aku merasa…nyaman? Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Yang pasti, aku suka perasaan ini. Rasanya, sedikit hangat.

to be continued~

alohaaaaaaaa~

Absurd : oh, Author-san. sudah tidak sibuk?

hahahahaha.. sibuk itu cuma masalah manajemen waktu. ckckckc

Simply : oh, tugas strukturmu udah kelar, Thor?

kok, manggilnya kayak tokoh superhero di *piiip -_-

tugas? tentu saja...belum LAH

Simply : kok bangga?

Absurd : sudah, sudah, balas review yang masuk yuk

* * *

kirei neko: aku juga belum ngerti mau dibawa kemana... hahahahaha *gimana sih

shin jun : aaah, makasiiiih ^^

smile-delight : sip, apdet

Vicestering : gapapa, saya juga masih bingung #plak *dihajarsimply

* * *

oke, makasih yg udah review atau nge-fav dan semacamnya

sekarang saya mau hibernasi dulu

Simply : tugas buat deadline besok, udah belum? belajar buat UTS besok udah belum? tugas dan bahan ujian buat lusa udah belum?

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

#matimengenaskan


	3. Chapter 3

Saat ini, aku tak lagi bisa membedakan antara apa yang harus kulakukan dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Antara hasrat dan akal sehatku. Antara dirinya dengan semua yang telah kumiliki. Aku hanya bisa terus melangkah. Di jalan yang tak kuketahui ujungnya.

**Last Chance, Last Hope**

**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :**** Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pairing : ****NaruHina**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : semoga tidak typo, AU, OOC**

** Don't like? Just review ^v^**

.

.

.

Tangannya beberapa kali mengusap hidungnya, mungkin karena dingin. AC di perpustakaan memang terkadang bisa terasa sangat dingin. Terutama saat musim panas seperti sekarang. Saat semua jendela tertutup agar tak ada hawa pendingin yang terbuang sia-sia.

Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk. Menciptakan suara lirih yang terdengar hingga tempatku berdiri. Suara hentakannya seakan seirama dengan detakan jam dinding yang memenuhi ruangan. Suara-suaran yang terkesan bagai paduan suara. Merdu.

Eh? Kenapa aku terdengar bak pujangga?

Heeh? Pilihan kata macam apa tadi? Bak Pujangga? Hiie.

Aku menggeleng keras. Mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang mulai terlintas di benakku. Aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku sebelum matahari terbenam. Aku lebih baik cepat sebelum aku semakin gila.

Aku menaruh buku-buku itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Namun, tumpukannya seakan tidak habis-habis. Aku menghela napas dan melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5. Sudah hampir dua jam sejak Gaara dan Kiba pulang.

Aku meletakkan buku terakhir dan berniat beranjak pulang. Lagipula, gadis itu pasti sudah pulang juga.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan. Sesaat sebelum aku menyentuh kenopnya, aku melirik untuk terakhir kali ke arah gadis itu mencatat.

Eh? D-dia tertidur? Lagi?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan tidak percaya. Apa pengaruh pendingin ruangan? Atau memang gadis ini suka tidur? Tapi, aku belum pernah melihat perempuan yang hobi tidur sebelumnya. Apa dia kelelahan? Atau, jangan-jangan dia sakit?

Lama-kelamaan, aku mempercepat langkahku hingga aku berada di depannya.

Suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibirnya. Hidungnya terlihat sedikit memerah. Namun, pipinya tampak normal. Apa dia memang flu?

Aku mengulurkan tanganku menuju dahinya. Memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Seuai dugaan, kulitnya lembut sekali. Tapi terasa dingin.

"Ngg…hfffft…" dia menggeram dan mendengus lirih. Lalu kembali tenang.

Aku mengambil blazer yang tadi siang kulepaskan karena panas matahari yang terik. Dan memasangkan di punggungnya.

Aku kemudian mengambil kursi di hadapannya. Dan duduk dengan menyandarkan daguku di lenganku yang terlipat diatas meja. Aku memandang wajahnya yang tampak damai.

Aku merasakan bibirku tertarik membuat senyuman. Aku merasa…nyaman? Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Yang pasti, aku suka perasaan ini. Rasanya, sedikit hangat.

**.**

**~Simply Absurdity~**

**.**

Terdengar suara tawa nyaring yang ditahan. Desau napas orang-orang yang sedang berusaha mencari pembicaraan tanpa menaikkan volume suara. Yang terdengar dengan jelas hanya pengarahan dari yang tertua di ruangan ini. Teori ilmu hitung yang setiap katanya sulit kuikuti.

Aku menghela napas.

Ibiki-sensei tak kunjung mengurangi kecepatannya berbicara. Langkah demi langkah penyelesaian tak lagi bisa kukejar. Yang ketangkap hanyalah kata-kata seperti 'persamaan', 'kalikan', lalu tambahkan', dan akhirnya 'jadi hasilnya sekian'.

Ah, aku tak sempat mencatat lagi. Dan, aku juga tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Ibiki-sensei.

"…Kalian yang dibelakang."

Eh? Aku menoleh pada arah pandangan Ibiki-sensei. Dua siswi sedang tertunduk takut. Ibiki-sensei meletakkan buku panduan yang ia pegang di meja dan berjalan mendekati dua siswi tadi.

"Tidak hanya mengacuhkan pelajaranku, kalian juga membawa benda-benda aneh ke dalam kelasku?" Ibiki-sensei mengambil suatu benda berukuran kecil dari meja dua siswi tadi. Seisi kelas memperhatikan kedua siwi yang tak berani melawan ataupun membantah.

"Kalian ini, kalau saja kalian mendapat nilai akhir yang baik, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan benda ini." Ibiki-sensei menggoyang-goyangkan benda yang seperti sebuah tabung yang berukuran kecil itu. Lipstik? Atau parfum?

"Maaf, sensei."

Ibiki-sensei menghela napas. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terulang. Kalian ikut aku ke ruang guru."

Ekspresi kedua siswi itu menegang. Separuh kelas meringis kasihan. Ada pula yang acuh tak acuh. Sedang Ibiki-sensei membereskan peralatan mengajarnya sambil sedikit mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat keluhan.

"…Cobalah sedikit meniru Hyuuga."

Eh? Aku?

"Hyuuga tidak pernah bertindak di luar tata krama. Dan nilainya juga tidak buruk. Kenapa kalian tidak mengambil contoh baik seperti dia?"

Kenapa aku jadi di bawa-bawa? Aku bukannya ingin jadi anak baik, hanya saja, aku tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu. Nilaiku juga… tidak bisa dibilang bagus, walau memang tidak merah.

Kalau sensei melibatkanku, posisiku kan jadi tidak enak.

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

"Hei, Nona Besar kesayangan Guru-Guru."

Aku menengadah dan menemukan dua teman sekelasku tadi sudah berada di depanku. Dia memanggilku apa tadi? Nona Besar? Kesayangan Guru-Guru? Siapa? Aku? Benarkah?

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiriku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku. Yang mereka maksud benar-benar aku?

"Jangan berlagak pilon! Yang kami maksud memang kau!" salah seorang dari mereka mulai membentak.

"Aku bukan kesayangan guru-guru…"

"Bukan cuma itu yang ingin kami katakan!"

"Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan, ya. Bukan cuma merendahkan Naruto-oujisama, kau juga berniat memakai guru sebagai tameng, hah!"

Naruto? Namikaze?

"Apa hubungannya Namikaze-"

"Jangan membantah!"

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak membalas. Sepertinya mereka memang tidak berniat mendengarku. Mereka hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya padaku.

"Kamu pikir kami tidak tahu, hah? Jangan pikir dengan Naruto-oujisama memperhatikanmu, kau boleh merendahkannya! Naruto-oujisama itu baik pada semua orang tahu!"

Keningku mengernyit heran. Dia bicara apa sih?

"Jangan mengacuhkanku!"

BRUK

"…kya!"

Aduh. Bahuku sakit. Dan bokongku membentur lantai lumayan keras.

Aku menghela napas lagi.

Yang berpikir dia memperhatikanku dan aku merendahkannya memang siapa? Aku tidak pernah merasa kedua hal itu terjadi. Ada apa dengan siswi-siswi di sekolah ini, sih? Tidak bisakah aku melewati kehidupan SMA yang tenang?

Aku berusaha bangun dan membersihkan seragamku dari pasir dan tanah yang menempel. Aku mengusap bagian belakangku yang mulai sedikit terasa nyeri. Tampaknya aku harus ke ruang kesehatan untuk alasan berbeda hari ini.

Aku berjalan pelan melewati koridor dan memasuki ruangan oasis-ku. Kurenai-sensei tampak sedang mengisi buku laporan di meja kerjanya.

"Konnichiwa, sensei."

"Ah, Konnichiwa, Hyuuga-san." Kurenai-sensei tersenyum lebar saat membalas sapaanku. "Ada apa? Hari ini bukan jadwalmu yang menjaga, kan?"

Aku terkekeh ringan. "Tidak ada, sensei. Hanya saja aku tadi terpeleset saat ingin duduk, jadinya…agak sedikit sakit."

"Terpeleset? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Yang sakit kakimu?" Kurenai-sensei menghampiriku dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ah, bukan…kaki."

Kurenai-sensei mengernyit heran. "Bukan kaki?"

"Iya, bukan kakiku."

"Jadi…? Ah." Kurenai-sensei memasang raut wajah mengerti dan tersenyum miris. "Mau di obati?" Kurenai-sensei lantas mengerling jahil.

"Tidak perlu, aku harus mencatat pelajaran tadi. Aku tidak sempat mengikuti penjelasan Ibiki-sensei di kelas."

"Ah, tapi sebentar lagi sudah waktunya pergantian shift. Ruangan ini akan penuh dengan siswa."

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewaku. "Baiklah, tampaknya aku memang harus ke perpustakaan. Sekalian mencari buku referensi."

"Maaf ya, Hyuuga-san."

"Tidak apa, sensei. Aku permisi dulu."

Setelah mengucapkan salam, aku melangkah keluar ruang kesehatan dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Aku membuka pintu perpustakaan dan melirik ke dalam. Aku masuk setelah memastikan ruangan ini tidak sedang dipakai orang banyak. Setelah itu, aku mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menyalin dan mempelajari materi yang di ajarkan Ibiki-sensei.

Aku membuka buku pelajaran dan buku catatanku. Pertama-tama, aku menyalin bagian-bagian penting yang kuingat dari penjelasan Ibiki-sensei tadi. Dan, kalau tidak salah, beliau mengatakan sesuatu tentang sin dan cos. Atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan benda putar. Atau luas daerah, ya? Aku meringis karena tidak mampu mengingat. Apa sebaiknya aku mencari buku referensi mumpung berada di perpustakaan? Mungkin sebaiknya begitu…

"INI BUKAN CUMA SALAHKU, KAN!"

Aku tersentak dan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk perpustakaan. Namikaze? Dia bersama Inuzuka dan Sabaku. Mereka kenapa berada di perpustakaan? Dan kenapa mereka membawa kardus? Itu kardus apa? Buku baru, kah?

Ngg? Sepertinya, dia sedang mengomel. Dan…

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto!"

"Gyaaaaaa!"

Ah, Inuzuka mencium pipi Namikaze. Dan terlihat jelas wajah Namikaze yang berubah jijik. Kemudian Inuzuka melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat sambil berlari pergi.

"Hmph~" aku membungkam mulutku yang ingin mengeluarkan tawa. Mereka tampak akrab sekali. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali mencatat saat melihat Namikaze dan Sabaku mengobrol.

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

"Ngghh…"

Buram.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan terdiam sejenak. Apa aku tertidur lagi? Aku mengusap mataku dan memukul pipiku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluk diriku sendiri dan mencengkram bahuku.

Eh? Ini apa? Aku melepaskan kain yang menempel di bahuku. Aku mengernyit melihat benda yang tidak asing itu. Blazer?

"Enngh~"

Aku melonjak kaget. Ada sesosok pria yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala menempel pada meja. Aku menatap rambut pirang yang tampak bercahaya di bawah cahaya yang masuk lewat jendela. Itu siapa? Tidak mungkin Namikaze, kan? Tidak mungkin, kan? Ti-

"Ng?" Dia bersuara lagi dan mengangkat kepalanya. Aku merasakan mataku membulat kaget. Ini tidak nyata, kan? Ini bukan kenyataan, kan? Yang dihadapanku ini. Yang tengah memandang ke arahku dengan tatapan kosong ini. Yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya ini. Tidak mungkin benar-benar Namikaze, kan?

"Namikaze?"

Aku menutup mulutku yang pasti tengah terbuka dengan tidak elitnya sekarang.

Namikaze melirik kanan-kirinya seakan belum sadar dari tidurnya. Lalu ia meregangkan tubuhnya. Dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Juga mengusap matanya kasar.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya. Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak dan dalam. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Ia lantas langsung bangun dari kursi dan memukul-mukul pundaknya. Ia berjalan ke arahku. Ah.

Aku menahan napasku tanpa sadar. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengambil blazer yang sedang kupegang.

SREET

Gerakan tangannya tertahan. Aku menengadahkan wajahku bingung. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan pandangan kami bertemu. Aku menatap langsung ke matanya. Warna biru yang terang. Namun terasa sangat dalam. Aku seakan terseret masuk ke dalam tatapannya.

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak kaget dan menegakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin melepaskan blazerku?"

Eh? Aku melihat ke arah tanganku yang mencengkram blazernya kuat-kuat.

Eeeeeh?

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas dan langsung melepaskan genggaman tanganku dengan keras.

BRAK

"AH!"

Aku terbangun saat merasakan tanganku terpukul ke meja dengan kuat. Ah, apa yang kulakukan, sih!

"Hyuuga? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa!" seruku panik. Aku harus kabur sebelum kehilangan mukaku sepenuhnya.

BRUAG

"Adududuh!"

"Hei-"

Lututku menabrak pinggiran meja. Aku refleks meraih lututku,

DUAK

Aku akhirnya jatuh terduduk setelah keningku malah ikut terantuk meja. Aku tidak mampu mengangkat wajahku. Ah, aku tidak peduli lagi. Ini memalukan sekali.

"Hmph~"

Eh? Aku menoleh ke arah suara tawa yang tertahan itu.

"Bwahahahahahaha…"

Namikaze tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia jongkok di hadapanku dan menarik lenganku agar berdiri.

"Kau sedang apa, sih?" Ia masih tertawa lepas. Aku menunduk malu. Ia mengenggam tanganku dan mengelusnya perlahan. Ia lalu menunduk dan menyentuh lututku seakan membersihkan debu yang menempel. Ia lanjut mengusap keningku dengan punggung tangannya. Ia melakukan semua itu sambil tertawa ringan.

Aku kembali menatap ke arahnya dengan bingung. Ia tidak lagi menoleh padaku. Ia sekarang mengambil ponselnya dan tengah mengetik sesuatu. SMS?

"Kau dijemput?"

"Eh?"

Namikaze menoleh dan menatapku. "Kau dijemput atau naik kendaraan umum? Ini sudah lewat jam tujuh."

Aku tersadar. "Ah, aku jalan kaki."

"Rumahmu dekat dengan sekolah?"

Aku mengangguk. "Hanya beda dua blok dari sini."

"Oh." Namikaze mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, ayo."

"Eh?"

"Ini sudah gelap. Kalau kau pulang sendirian, ayahmu akan berceramah, kan?"

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Atau, ayahmu akan berceramah lebih panjang kalau tahu aku yang mengantarmu pulang?"

Aku terbelalak lagi. "Mengantarku pulang?"

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berjalan sendirian saat sudah gelap seperti ini."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Namikaze-san tidak perlu repot-repot."

Aku menarik tasku dan berniat melangkah keluar. "Selamat malam, dan per-"

Ia menarik lenganku dan menatapku kembali dengan tatapan itu. Aku tidak bisa membaca maksud tatapannya itu.

Ia menghela napas. "Ini sudah gelap. Jangan keras kepala. Aku tidak akan mengantarmu sampai depan pintu rumahmu. Hanya sampai blokmu, kalau kau tidak ingin ayahmu tahu."

Aku menggulirkan mataku bingung. "Baiklah."

"Ayo."

Dia melepaskan lenganku dan mulai berjalan di sampingku. Aku memandangnya heran. Ada apa dengan Namikaze hari ini? Apa dia memang bersikap seperti ini sehari-hari? Atau? Ah. Tidak mungkin.

"Ada apa?" Dia tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku. "Kenapa memandangku terus?"

"Kenapa kau ada di perpustakaan?"

Benar. Kenapa kau ada di sana tadi?

"Ah, aku dihukum Asuma membereskan buku yang baru sampai."

"Sendirian? Bukannya tadi ada Sabaku-san?"

Namikaze menaikkan alisnya. "Kau lihat?"

Aku mengangguk. "Sampai Inuzuka-san pergi."

"Ah, mereka punya urusan lain. Jadi kuusir saja."

"Lalu?"

Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang?

"Kenapa…" Aku merasakan tenggorokanku tercekat.

"Kenapa… apa?"

Aku menarik napasku. Aku harus menanyakannya agar tidak terus penasaran.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Langkahnya terhenti. "Melakukan apa?"

"Itu… dengan blazermu… tadi."

Namikaze menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "…entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa… aarrgh, aku tidak tahu."

Keningku berkerut. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Namikaze mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dan mulai berjalan lagi. "Sudahlah. Kau harus pulang cepat."

Aku mempercepat langkahku mengikuti langkah kaki Namikaze yang besar. "Tunggu. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Dia menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Lalu, ia menatapku tajam. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku?"

"Kenapa kau suka sekali tertidur di sekolah? Tidak di ruang kesehatan. Tidak di perputakaan? Kenapa?"

Aku tersentak sekali lagi. "I-itu…" Eh. Tunggu sebentar. Dia bilang apa tadi? "Tidur di ruang kesehatan? Kapan kau melihatku tertidur di sana?"

Kali ini, dia yang terdiam. "Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas lagi."

Dia memasukkan tangannya di saku celananya dan berjalan sambil bersungut. Aku mengernyit heran. Mood-nya memang sering naik turun seperti ini, ya?

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Ada apa dengan otakku hari ini!

Aku merendam kepalaku dan membiarkannya beberapa saat hingga napasku habis.

"Naruto! Mau sampai kapan kau di kamar mandi! Nanti makan malammu dingin lagi!"

Aku mengerjap kaget dan menuruti bentakan ibuku sebelum ia mengamuk untuk kedua kalinya malam ini. Aku keluar dari bath tub dan mengeringkan tubuhku. Lalu memakai pakaian ganti yang sudah kusiapkan sebelumnya. Sambil membawa handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut, aku keluar kamar mandi.

Yang kulihat pertama kali saat masuk ke ruang keluarga adalah ibuku yang melipat tangannya dengan kesal. Lalu ayahku yang tengah membaca buku di sofa. Dan makan malam yang hanya tinggal bagianku.

"Kau ini! Baru memberi kabar akan pulang makan terlambat saat jam makan malam lewat. Lalu menghabiskan waktu nyaris satu jam di kamar mandi. Kau ini…"

"Sudahlah, Bu. Aku sangat lapar dan tidak berniat membantahmu. Jadi biarkan aku makan dulu, ya."

Ibuku menghela napas. "Padahal kau ini putra tunggalku. Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti membesarkan seorang anak perempuan."

Aku mendelik. "Apa maksudnya itu."

"Mana ada pria jantan yang butuh waktu satu jam untuk mandi."

"Ada," ujarku santai. "Disini dan disitu."

Aku mengarahkan daguku pada sosok pirang satu lagi dalam ruangan ini.

"Jangan libatkan Ayah dalam keributan ini," balas Ayahku sambil terkekeh.

Ibuku merengut. "Ya sudah. Mau ibu panaskan lagi Miso-nya?"

"Tidak perlu. Nasinya sudah panas dan aku tidak mau menunda makan malamku lebih lama lagi."

Akhirnya Ibuku menyerah dan bergabung dengan Ayahku di sofa. Membiarkanku menyantap makan malamku dengan tenang.

Pikiranku lantas kembali melayang saat aku mengantar gadis itu pulang.

_Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?_

Aku juga tidak tahu. Mana kutahu kalau tubuhku bergerak tanpa konfirmasi dengan otakku.

_Tidur di ruang kesehatan? Kapan kau melihatku tidur di sana?_

Aaaah. Aku dan mulut besarku. Kenapa aku mengungkit peristiwa yang tidak seharusnya terjadi itu? Itu namanya mempermalukan diri sendiri tahu! Tertangkap basah!

Aku mengunyah nasiku yang tiba-tiba terasa hambar. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

"Kalian harus merasakan gelora semangat masa mudaaa!"

Gai-sensei bereru dengan suara yang menggelegar. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan kagum. Entah kenapa aku seperti melihat bara api seakan keluar dari matanya.

"Hari ini jadwal absen 15 sampai 20 yang membereskan peralatan. Kalian harus membereskan dengan penuh SEMANGAAT! YOOOOSSH!"

Ah, aku juga termasuk di dalamnya. Aku bersiap-siap untuk membantu yang lain membereskan bola-bola yang bertebaran akibat pelajaran hari ini. Seketika gedung olahraga menjadi lebih sepi. Hanya tinggal aku bersama empat siswa yang lain.

"Yoo, Nona Besar!"

Aku menoleh pada salah seorang teman sekelasku yang sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Keningku kembali berkerut. Nona Besar? Aku?

"Kau tahu? Aku mendengar berita menarik dari teman kita yang disana," dia menunjuk pada pria berambut hitam yang juga bertugas hari ini.

Aku ikut menoleh padanya. Ekspresinya seakan mengatakan bahwa dia melakukan sesuatu yang besar.

"Berita apa?"

"Katanya, kau suka berada di sekolah lebih lama, ya," gadis yang lain mendekatiku dan memegang bahuku erat.

"Eh?"

"Dan katanya, kau juga bersama seseorang yang 'sangat' hebat."

DEG

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka maksud. Tapi, aku bisa merasa ini bukan keadaan yang bagus. Tatapan mereka berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Seperti aku hanyalah setitik debu yang harus dienyahkan. Dan mudah untuk dibersihkan.

Aku melangkah mundur, tapi tangan gadis yang memegang bahuku, kini berubah mencengkram bahuku. Aku menahan napasku dan memandang mereka takut. Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan. Aku menoleh pada siswa yang balas menatapku cemas.

BRUGH

"Kyaaa!"

Mereka mendorongku kasar dan aku terjatuh dengan keras. Tapi, aku tidak merasa sakit. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengingat rasa sakit di tubuhku.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kemarin, kan. Kau tidak mengerti juga?" Salah seorang dari mereka mulai menaikkan nada suara mereka.

"A-"

BRAAK

Aku menutup mataku saat mendengar suara keras itu. Lalu aku melihat keranjang bola itu sudah dalam posisi jatuh ke samping. Bola-bola yang tidak terpakai keluar dan bertebaran ke seluruh ruangan.

GREP

"Aak!" Aku meringis saat salah seorang dari mereka menarik rambutku. Aku menatap gadis itu dengan takut. "A-Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Dia menyeringai. "Aku? Tidak ada."

Dia terkikik disambut tawa yang lain. Kemudian dia menarik rambutku semakin keras. "Lebih tepatnya, kau harus bertanya, 'Apa yang harus KAU lakukan'. Bukan yang ingin KAMI lakukan."

Aku menatap mereka bingung.

"Jangan dekati Naruto-oujisama."

I-itu lagi?

Dia mendelik dan kemudian membelalakkan matanya padaku. Dan menekankan tiap kata yang ia ucapkan padaku.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati dia. Kalau kau tidak mau dipaksa bertanya 'Apa yang akan KAMI lakukan padamu', Nona Besar."

Setelah mereka pergi, aku sadar. Aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan tenangnya kehidupan SMA-ku.

Jadi, saat Namikaze tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku lagi. Aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan.

"Kau sedang apa?"

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Aku berjalan di taman belakang sekolah. Mataku menangkap jendela yang tampak tidak asing. Aku mendekati jendela yang tertutup itu. Namun, saat sudah dekat, jendela itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Aku melompat mundur karena kaget.

Eh? Dibuka? Jangan-jangan…

Aku menoleh masuk untuk melihat sosok yang kukenal.

"Namikaze-san? Ada masalah apa?"

Ah, bukan dia.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurenai-sensei," ujarku. Aku berusaha tidak menunjukkan rasa kecewa dalam suaraku.

Mungkin gagal. Karena sekarang Kurenai-sensei menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau mencari seseorang?"

"Ti-Tidak sensei!" bantahku cepat. Sepertinya terlalu cepat, karena guru kesehatan yang digemari beberapa siswa ini masih menunjukkan wajah heran. Aku kembali menjawab agar tidak dicurigai.

"Aku hanya kaget karena jendelanya tiba-tiba terbuka. Kukira… ah. Tidak ada apa-apa, sensei! Sungguh!"

Kurenai-sensei tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Baiklah." Wanita itu mendekati jendela sambil tersenyum mengerti. "Kau mau lihat jadwal pergantian shift hari ini?"

Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup lebih cepat. "Ti-tidak perlu, sensei!" Lebih baik aku kabur sebelum ini berubah menjadi lebih gawat. "Aku permisi dulu!"

Aku berlari tanpa melihat jalan yang kulalui. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berada di dekat gedung olahraga. Aku melihat pintu masuknya terbuka. Apa sedang ada kelas? Tapi, aku tidak mendengar suara Gai-sensei yang biasanya menggelegar.

Aku melirik ke dalam dan aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini saat melihat seseorang. Kenapa dia bisa memiliki pengaruh yang begitu besar terhadap mood-ku?

Gadis Hyuuga itu. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dirinya?

Dia memakai seragam olah raga musim panas dan menguncir rambutnya yang panjang. Hal itu membuat wajahnya kini terlihat jelas di mataku. Begitu pula dengan kulit putihnya yang benar-benar seputih susu. Cantik.

Aku berjalan masuk. Aku melihat dia yang sedang mengambil bola basket dan meletakkannya ke dalam keranjang. Lalu ia berlari mengambil bola yang lain dan memasukkannya. Begitu berulang-ulang.

Aku mengernyit heran. Dia merapihkan peralatan setelah olahraga?

"Kau sedang apa?"

Hyuuga tampak terlonjak kaget dan menatap ke arahku dengan takut. Ia menunduk dan tampak bola matanya bergulir cepat seakan mengecek sekitarnya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Namun, ia mengambil langkah mundur.

Aku menaikkan alisku. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau dengar aku, kan? Kau sedang apa disini? Sendirian."

Dia tersentak sekali lagi. Ia melirikku sekilas sebelum memainkan jarinya. "Me-membereskan peralatan olahraga."

"Sendirian? Yang bertugas bersamamu siapa?"

Ia menghindari tatapanku lagi.

"Ti-tidak ada. Aku bertugas sendirian."

Mataku mungkin membulat sempurna saking kagetnya. "Sendirian?! Kemana teman-temanmu? Harusnya mereka membantumu."

Aku mengambil satu bola dan melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang bola.

BRAK

Straight in!

Aku bersiul senang. Walau tidak ikut latihan beberapa kali, sepertinya tubuhku tidak melupakan teknik-tekniknya. Aku mengambil satu bola lagi.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot!"

Aku menoleh pada suara yang nyaris terdengar seperti bentakan itu. Yah, walau volume suaranya kecil sekali. Aku melempar bola itu dan masuk seperti yang pertama. Lalu aku berjalan menuju bola yang lain.

"Sudah kubilang tidak-"

"Yang merasa repot siapa. Aku tidak merasa sedang repot."

Aku menatap gadis itu tajam. Tampak ia menegang. Ia melirik ke arah pintu masuk dengan takut. Aku mengernyit heran dan mengikuti arah pandangnya. Namun, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku menoleh kepadanya lagi.

Ia tampak memainkan ujung seragamnya sekarang. Ada apa dengannya?

"Hyuuga? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Namikaze-san sebaiknya pergi saja. Aku tidak ingin dibantu."

"Yang ingin membantu siapa? Aku sempat tidak diizinkan berlatih beberapa hari. Jadi, aku hanya ingin bermain sebentar."

Aku mengacuhkannya dan mengambil bola lain. Aku menyeringai sambil melempar bola itu.

BRAK

"Yes!"

"Namikaze-san harus pergi sekarang."

Aku menoleh lagi ke arah Hyuuga dan mendekatinya. Ia mundur perlahan seiring dengan jarak kami yang semakin dekat. Aku tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan ocehannya yang melarangku mendekat. Aku menatap manik amethyst-nya dengan tajam. Bola mata bening itu bergulir dengan cepat.

Dia terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa punggungnya sudah menempel pada dinding yang dingin. Aku menyeringai kecil.

"Na-Namikaze-san. K-Kau mau apa?"

Aku mempertahankan seringaianku dan mendekatinya perlahan. Aku menempelkan tanganku di samping kepalanya. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan takut.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak bisa mengusirku dengan dingin lagi?" sindirku pada kondisinya yang tampak cemas.

"J-jangan macam-macam. A-Aku belajar judo dan karate!" ancamnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia juga memasang kuda-kuda dengan tangannya. Aku kembali menghapus jarak antara tubuh kami.

"Kalau begitu, coba saja hentikan aku."

Dia menarik napas panjang. Dan…

BUG

Auuch. Ah, dia tidak berbohong dia belajar karate. Aku meringis sambil memegangi perutku yang di tonjoknya. Lumayan juga, buat gadis yang ku anggap tidak pernah berolahraga. Aku melirik dia yang sedang memasang posisi.

DUAK

Aku menepis pukulan keduanya dengan tanganku.

"Wuah wuah wuah. Hold it, girl."

Hyuuga melayangkan tinjunya sekali lagi. Aku menepisnya lagi. Dan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Dia menarik tangannya kaget dan membuatku ikut tertarik ke arahnya.

Aku memukul dinding agar tidak menabrak tubuhnya. Namun posisinya menjadi kembali seperti di awal. Dengan satu tangannya yang masih kugenggam.

"Le-Lepaskan!"

Dia mendorongku dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hei- Hei- Hei- Te-Tenang-Aak!"

Gadis Hyuuga ini memberontak dengan brutal. Aku berusaha menepis pukulan-pukulan yang di arahkan padaku agar aku tidak keluar dengan penuh luka. Aku akhirnya memegang kedua tangannya dan menariknya mendekat.

"T-Tidaaak!"

Dia kembali mendorongku.

Eh? Aku kan masih memegang tangannya.

"Eh?"

BRUAAAAAK

"Adudududuh…"

Akhirnya aku terjatuh dan ia ikut terjatuh di atasku. Aku meringis merasakan punggung dan bagian belakangku yang membentur lantai dengan cukup keras. Ah, dadaku juga sakit. Aku melihat Hyuuga membentur dadaku karena tangannya yang ikut tertarik olehku.

SREEET

Aku membalik posisi kami dan tidak melepas kedua tangannya. Dia yang tersadar berusaha berteriak.

"Tenanglah, Hyuuga! Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu atau apapun yang kau takutkan sekarang!" seruku sebelum dia berteriak dan menimbulkan keributan lebih dari ini. "Aku janji!"

Dia akhirnya menutup mulutnya.

Aku menghela napas lega. Kemudian aku bangun dan melepaskan tangannya. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan sekarang terduduk sambil mundur menempel dinding. Menjauhiku. Ia memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

Aku melihat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"…maaf," ujarku lirih. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya menunduk sambil menghindari pandanganku.

Aku ikut menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahku di balik lututku. "…apa yang kulakukan, sih."

"Kau sebaiknya pergi."

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat Hyuuga sedang berdiri dan berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya sebelum aku datang. Aku ikut berdiri dan mengikutinya.

Aku harus memperbaiki keadaan ini, kalau aku tidak ingin berakhir dibencinya.

Aku mengambil bola yang sedang ia pegang, melemparnya ke dalam keranjang, berlari mengambil bola yang lain dan melemparnya lagi. Setelah beberapa kali, semua bola sudah masuk ke dalam keranjang bola. Aku mendekatinya lagi.

Aku memakaikan wrist-band yang selalu kupakai ke pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Lalu, aku menatap matanya.

"…maaf. Aku berjanji, tidak akan membuatmu terluka lagi." Dia akhirnya membalas tatapan mataku. "Maaf."

~to be continued~

[siiiiiiiiinnnng]

_Absurd : Author-san?_

_Simply : Dia kenapa?_

[pundung sambil nyoret-nyoret dinding]

_Absurd : Galau lagi?_

_Simply : [ngambil kertas di saku jaket author] ah, ini alasannya..._

_Absurd : [ngelirik] ah, sabar ya Thor {nge puk-puk author]_

hiks hiks hiks huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

_Absurd : aah, dia nangis lagi.. puk puk puk, ayo bales review dulu_

huuhuuuhhuuu hiks, ayo

* * *

vicestering : enaknya... aku ga pernah lagi dapet kelas siang *ehcurcol makasih reviewnya

shin jun : makasih ya^^ ngerjain tugas #menolakingat

asmi ajja : kapan ya? ngeliat naru-kun tersiksa, aku jadi terhibur sih #dirasengan

guest : yosh! tinggal beberapa makul lagi!

laila angel Sapphirebluee : iya nih om hiashi jahat... ini udah romantis belum?

ory izzati : emang sengaja ga pake keterangan #plak. habisss... aku ga suka kalo banyak ketrangan kayak gitu, maaf ya (v.v)

okeh, review lagi yaaaaa


	4. Chapter 4

Jika ada yang bertanya, apakah aku bahagia saat ini, maka aku akan menjawab, aku tidak tahu. karena untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan posisi ini. di tengan kebahagiaan yang penuh keraguan.

**Last Chance, Last Hope**

**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :**** Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pairing : ****NaruHina**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : semoga tidak typo, AU, OOC**

** Don't like? Just review ^v^**

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, coba saja hentikan aku."

Dia menarik napas panjang. Dan…

BUG

Auuch. Ah, dia tidak berbohong dia belajar karate. Aku meringis sambil memegangi perutku yang di tonjoknya. Lumayan juga, buat gadis yang ku anggap tidak pernah berolahraga. Aku melirik dia yang sedang memasang posisi.

DUAK

Aku menepis pukulan keduanya dengan tanganku.

"Wuah wuah wuah. Hold it, girl."

Hyuuga melayangkan tinjunya sekali lagi. Aku menepisnya lagi. Dan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Dia menarik tangannya kaget dan membuatku ikut tertarik ke arahnya.

Aku memukul dinding agar tidak menabrak tubuhnya. Namun posisinya menjadi kembali seperti di awal. Dengan satu tangannya yang masih kugenggam.

"Le-Lepaskan!"

Dia mendorongku dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hei- Hei- Hei- Te-Tenang-Aak!"

Gadis Hyuuga ini memberontak dengan brutal. Aku berusaha menepis pukulan-pukulan yang di arahkan padaku agar aku tidak keluar dengan penuh luka. Aku akhirnya memegang kedua tangannya dan menariknya mendekat.

"T-Tidaaak!"

Dia kembali mendorongku.

Eh? Aku kan masih memegang tangannya.

"Eh?"

BRUAAAAAK

"Adudududuh…"

Akhirnya aku terjatuh dan ia ikut terjatuh di atasku. Aku meringis merasakan punggung dan bagian belakangku yang membentur lantai dengan cukup keras. Ah, dadaku juga sakit. Aku melihat Hyuuga membentur dadaku karena tangannya yang ikut tertarik olehku.

SREEET

Aku membalik posisi kami dan tidak melepas kedua tangannya. Dia yang tersadar berusaha berteriak.

"Tenanglah, Hyuuga! Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu atau apapun yang kau takutkan sekarang!" seruku sebelum dia berteriak dan menimbulkan keributan lebih dari ini. "Aku janji!"

Dia akhirnya menutup mulutnya.

Aku menghela napas lega. Kemudian aku bangun dan melepaskan tangannya. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan sekarang terduduk sambil mundur menempel dinding. Menjauhiku. Ia memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

Aku melihat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"…maaf," ujarku lirih. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya menunduk sambil menghindari pandanganku.

Aku ikut menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahku di balik lututku. "…apa yang kulakukan, sih."

"Kau sebaiknya pergi."

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat Hyuuga sedang berdiri dan berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya sebelum aku datang. Aku ikut berdiri dan mengikutinya.

Aku harus memperbaiki keadaan ini, kalau aku tidak ingin berakhir dibencinya.

Aku mengambil bola yang sedang ia pegang, melemparnya ke dalam keranjang, berlari mengambil bola yang lain dan melemparnya lagi. Setelah beberapa kali, semua bola sudah masuk ke dalam keranjang bola. Aku mendekatinya lagi.

Aku memakaikan wrist-band yang selalu kupakai ke pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Lalu, aku menatap matanya.

"…maaf. Aku berjanji, tidak akan membuatmu terluka lagi." Dia akhirnya membalas tatapan mataku. "Maaf."

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

"…maaf."

Aku menoleh padanya. Wajahnya tertunduk.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Aku menangkap luka seakan tertoreh di sapphire yang jernih itu. Dia mengangkat wajahnya. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku. Apa yang kupikirkan, sih? Dia 'kan…

"…apa yang kulakukan, sih?"

Aku mendengar gumaman lirih. Aku melirik lagi dan menemukan dia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lututnya. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama bersama dengannya. Salah satu dari kami harus pergi secepatnya.

Dan mengingat pekerjaanku masih menunggu untuk diseleaikan, dia yang harus pergi.

Aku berdiri dan merapihkan rambutku. Lalu aku menarik napas panjang. "Kau sebaiknya pergi."

Aku mengambil bola yang paling dekat denganku dan berjalan menuju keranjang bola. Saat itu, aku mendengar suara orang berlari.

Namikaze berlari, mengambil bola yang sedang kupegang.

"Eh?"

BRAK

Bola itu masuk ke dalam keranjang dengan mulus. Lalu, satu persatu bola yang lain mengikuti jejaknya.

Namikaze berlari dan mendribble bola-bola itu sebelum melemparkannya tepat memasuki keranjang. Gerakannya cepat, dan ia berlari seakan sedang melewati para pemain yang berada dalam pertandingan. Tapi, sekilas, aku melihat ia seperti sedang menari.

DUAK

Bola terakhir masuk ke dalam keranjang dan aku melihat dia mulai kehabisan napas. Ia lantas berjalan mendekatiku sambil melepaskan wrist band yang sedang ia kenakan.

Ketika berada di hadapanku. Aku merasa tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sangat lembut.

"…maaf." Dia memandang mataku langsung.

"Aku berjanji, tidak akan membuatmu terluka lagi." Aku balas memandang matanya dan membiarkan diriku dibawa tatapannya yang bisa menghanyutkan semua yang masuk ke dalamnya.

"Maaf."

_Jangan coba-coba mendekati dia. Kalau kau tidak mau dipaksa bertanya 'Apa yang akan KAMI lakukan padamu', Nona Besar._

DEG

Aku menepis tanganku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak ingin kujelaskan. Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan berjalan menuju keranjang bola yang telah penuh terisi.

"H-Hyuuga…"

"T-Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Tapi, aku harap kau tidak perlu mempedulikanku lagi. Entah itu sengaja atau tidak. Lebih baik, kau tidak berada di sekitarku."

Aku berlari sambil mendorong keranjang itu ke gudang yang ada di sudut ruangan. Dan meninggalkan gedung olahraga tanpa menoleh padanya sekalipun.

Aku memegang jantungku yang berdegup cepat. Dan berlari memasuki stall toilet dan menenangkan diriku di sana. Aku menutup kloset dan duduk di atasnya. Aku menutup wajahku dengan telapak tanganku dan merasakan keringat dingin yang membutir.

Aku memandang wrist band berwarna oranye yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku.

…_maaf. Aku berjanji, tidak akan membuatmu terluka lagi._

Benarkah?

Aku tertawa miris. Kalau memang bisa, kenapa aku harus mengalami semua ini? Aku melepaskan wrist band itu dan berniat membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah saat aku melihat ada sesuatu yang tertulis di dalamnya.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto

Aku menghela napas. Apa yang hampir kulakukan?

Aku memasukkannya ke dalam sakuku dan keluar dari toilet. Aku harus ganti baju dan mengerjakan shift menjaga ruang kesehatan. Kurenai-sensei pasti sudah menunggu. Aku sudah terlambat.

"Ah, kau akhirnya datang juga, Hyuuga. Apa tugas setelah olahragamu memakan waktu?"

Aku tersenyum pada Kurenai-sensei yang langung menyapaku dengan wajah senang. "Maaf sensei."

Kurenai-sensei tersenyum hangat. "Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, kau mau dengar sesuatu yang menarik? Ah, kau mungkin tidak menganggapnya menarik, sih. Hahaha…"

PUK PUK PUK

"Aaakh."

Aku meringis tanpa sadar saat Kurenai-sensei menepuk bahuku. Kurenai-sensei berhenti bergerak.

"Kamu kenapa, Hyuuga?" Wajahnya berubah khawatir.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, sensei. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kurenai-sensei membawaku ke tempat tidur dan menyuruhku duduk disana. Kemudian dia menyentuh bahuku dengan satu jari.

"Eenggh…"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Lepas seragammu biar aku bisa lihat seberapa parah keadaannya."

Aku mengikuti perintah Kurenai-sensei.

"Ya ampun," ucap Kurenai-sensei dengan khawatir. Aku melirik bahuku yang memerah akibat kejadian tadi. "Kenapa kalian suka sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu, sih. Kalau memang sensei bisa membantu, kenapa harus ditutup-tutupi?"

"Maaf, sensei," ucapku lirih. "…kalian?"

Kurenai-sensei mengambil handuk yang sudah dibasahi dengan air dan membasuh bahuku dengan itu. "Iya, kalian para siswa. Ah, sensei jadi ingat. Tadi Namikaze melirik ke dalam ruang kesehatan beberapa kali."

Aku terbelalak. Na-Namikaze?

"Kira-kira kenapa, ya? Apa jangan-jangan dia mengincar salah satu anggota kesehatan, ya? Soalnya saat sensei mengatakan akan memperlihatkan jadwal shift, dia langsung salah tingkah. Hihihi… ternyata ada juga yang bisa menarik hati idola yang satu itu, ya?"

Aku tersenyum simpul mendengar celotehan Kurenai-sensei. Walau aku tidak begitu suka yang dijadikan topik kali ini, biasanya aku mendengar ceritanya dengan semangat.

"Yah, aku tahu, kau tidak begitu tertarik dengan topik semacam ini. Ah, sudah selesai, kau bisa memakai seragammu lagi."

"Ah, bukan begitu, sensei." Aku mengancing kemejaku dan mengambil vest yang kulepas.

"Yah, tidak apa, Hyuuga. Ah, kamu benar tidak tertarik untuk terlibat dalam hubungan percintaan?"

"Eh?" Aku merasakan wajahku memerah. "Eeeh?"

"Yah, biasanya gadis seumuranmu kan sedang indahnya masa-masa itu, kan? Bukannya sensei mengajari untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik, lho."

Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tiba-tiba merasa gatal. "Ah, i-itu…"

BRUAAK

"Kurenai-sensei!"

Aku terlonjak dari kasur dan merasakan jantungku nyaris melompat saking kagetnya. Aku menoleh pada pintu dan menemukan Inuzuka yang sedang menyeringai lebar dan melambaikan tangan pada Kurenai-sensei.

"Ya Tuhan, Inuzuka-san. Sudah kubilang ratusan kali, jangan membuka pintu tiba-tiba."

Kurenai-sensei mulai mengomel pada Inuzuka yang hanya tertawa ringan. Aku bangun dari kasur, merapihkannya dan kemudian mengambil buku catatan ruang kesehatan dan memulai shift-ku.

SREEEK

"Kau berisik, Kiba."

Aku menoleh pada kasur yang berada di sudut ruangan. Tampak Sabaku yang membuka tirainya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kemudian dia menguap sambil berjalan menemui Inuzuka.

"Kau tertidur sepanjang hari, Gaara?" tanya Inuzuka santai.

"Dia sama sepertimu kalau sudah minum obat flu. Tidur layaknya mayat," ujar Kurenai-sensei.

Wajah Inuzuka berubah pura-pura khawatir. Dia lantas merangkul Sabaku. "Ya ampun, harusnya kau tularkan saja pada Naruto, dia rela kok."

Sabaku menatap Inuzuka tanpa mengeluarkan emosi apapun. "Akan kutularkan padamu."

Inuzuka langsung menunjukkan ekspresi pura-pura kaget. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga menaruh hati padaku, Gaara-chan. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Naruto setelah ini? Padahal aku, kan…"

"Aku juga normal, sialan."

Aku menutup mulutku agar tidak terlihat shock. Jadi itu yang dimaksud dengan menularkan.

"Jangan memberikan fans-service saat tidak ada fans di sekitar kalian," komentar Kurenai-sensei.

"Eh? Sensei bukan penggemar kami? Kami jadi terluka…" Inuzuka mengeluarkan ekspresi kecewa.

"Padahal sensei fans-nya Naruto."

Suasana hening sekilas.

Inuzuka menoleh tidak percaya pada pada Gaara dan Kurenai-sensei. Aku juga ikut menatap Kurenai-sensei dengan tidak percaya. Benarkah?

"Yah, nilai Namikaze kan bagus. Naikkan nilaimu kalau mau sensei jadi penggemarmu, Inuzuka."

Kurenai-sensei tertawa kecil melihat Inuzuka merengut tidak terima.

"Nilaiku kan juga bagus," sahut Gaara.

Tawa Kurenai-sensei menghilang. "Eh?"

Fuh~

Aku tertawa tertahan.

"Ah, Hyuuga, jangan tertawakan sensei." Aku hanya menutup mulutku agar tawaku tidak terdengar kencang. Ah, mereka benar-benar akrab, ya. Jadi iri. Aku juga ingin punya teman seperti mereka.

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

_T-Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Tapi, aku harap kau tidak perlu mempedulikanku lagi. Entah itu sengaja atau tidak. Lebih baik, kau tidak berada di sekitarku._

Aku menghela napas. Kenapa semua kalimat yang diucapkan gadis itu punya pengaruh besar padaku? Apa memang semudah itu membuat mood-ku naik turun?

Aku melipat tanganku di meja dan meletakkan kepalaku di atasnya. Aku menutup mataku untuk membiarkan otakku beristirahat sejenak.

_J-Jangan macam-macam! A-Aku belajar judo dan karate!_

Ah, wajah paniknya memang manis sekali.

_Kau sebaiknya pergi._

Tapi, ekspresinya saat itu memang agak aneh. Dia seperti takut. Padaku? Ah, tidak saat itu dia terus-terusan melihat pintu, apa dia takut ada yang datang? Kenapa? Ini tidak seperti kami melakukan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam sana.

"Haaaaah…" Aku menghela napas panjang sekali lagi. Aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun hari ini. Berhadapan dengan Hyuuga yang aneh seakan menyedot nyawaku.

GYUUUUT

Ng?

"Naruto-oujisama, lepaskan saja kekesalanmu pada kami."

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Aku terperanjat dan melompat dari bangkuku.

"Dan kau bilang, kau normal?"

Aku melihat Kiba sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sampat memukul-mukul meja. Sementara Gaara menatap Kiba dengan wajah stoic andalannya.

"Itu tidak lucu, bodoh."

Kiba berusaha menghentikan tawanya mendengar komentarku. "Kau kenapa, sih? Seperti habis dihisap dementor di series Ha**y Po**er saja."

"Mungkin dihisap dementor memang seperti ini rasanya."

Kiba benar-benar berhenti tertawa sekarang. Dia duduk di bangkunya dan menatapku bingung. Gaara ikut menarik kursinya dan duduk mendekatiku.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto? Ada apa dengan sikap aku-sangat-depresi-jadi-biarkan-aku-sendiri ini? Kau akhir-akhir ini aneh sekali."

Aku hanya menghela napas. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Aku mendengar suara decitan kayu kursi. Mungkin Kiba sedang mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar.

"Kau tidak bertukar jiwa, kan?"

Aku melongo tidak percaya. "…hah? Kau habis nonton film apa, sih? Romance-Comedy?"

Kiba tergelak. "Bukan begitu, bodoh. Hanya saja aku dan Gaara melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa hari ini."

"Apa?"

Kiba tersenyum penuh arti. "Kami melihat Nona Besar tertawa. Rasanya aneh sekali. Dia jadi terlihat manis-aak! Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada tipe itu."

A-Apa? D-Dia tertawa? Kok bisa?

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja saat aku bercanda dengan Gaara tentang Kurenai-sensei yang menjadi penggemarmu, tiba-tiba dia tertawa."

Dia membaca pikiranku atau aku menyuarakannya tadi, ya?

"Eh? Kurenai-sensei? Penggemarku?" Yang benar saja.

"Ah, itu kata Gaara. Aku juga ingin bertanya juga padamu tentang itu, Gaara. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Gaara yang tiba-tiba diperhatikan hanya balas menatap aku dan Kiba datar. "Kenapa aku jadi dibawa?"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja," desak Kiba.

Gaara terdiam sambil menatapku tanpa ekspresi. "Aku hanya mendengar mereka mengobrol saat aku setengah tidur."

Aku menarik tubuhku mendekat pada Gaara. "Mereka?"

"Kurenai-sensei dan Hyuuga-san." Gaara menghentikan kalimatnya dan balik menatapku lagi.

"Mereka membicarakan apa?" tanyaku mencoba agar tidak terlihat terlalu tertarik.

"Katanya kau tertarik pada salah satu anggota siswa yang bertugas di ruang kesehatan."

DEG. Aku menahan napas.

Kiba melongo beberapa saat. Maniak anjing itu kemudian menoleh ke arahku. "Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Kau mendengar apa saja?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gaara kembali diam dan berpikir sejenak. "…dia terluka."

"Eh? Siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hyuuga-san."

Kali ini, aku benar-benar berhenti bernapas. Aku menggertakkan gigiku, mencari denyut nadiku sendiri di kepalaku. Separah itu kah, kekacauan yang kutimbulkan?

"Nona Besar? Benarkah? Dia terluka dimana?" sahut Kiba. Namun tampak tidak terlalu tertarik dengan topik ini.

"…bahunya, kalau tidak salah. Sepertinya."

Eh? Bahunya? Apa saat terjatuh aku membenturkan bahunya? Rasanya dia terjatuh sempurna di atas tubuhku. Paling hanya lengannya yang ikut terbanting bersamaku.

"Ng?" Kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh? Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Eh?

"Uwaaah!" Aku terperanjat sekali lagi. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH!"

Kiba hanya tertawa melihat reaksiku setelah ia menatap mataku dalam posisi yang sangat dekat. Kenapa teman-temanku ini aneh semua.

"Habis, kau benar-benar aneh, Naruto. Beneran, deh. Kau bertingkah seperti wanita-wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta di film-film."

Aku tertawa sinis. "Ha ha ha. Ingatkan aku kalau kau sekarang jadi maniak film komedi romantis."

"Ah, film kemarin lumayan," tambah Gaara.

Aku memandang Gaara tidak percaya. "Kau juga, Gaara?"

Tawa Kiba meledak. "Baiklah, karena malam ini aku tidak ada kencan, bagaimana kalau kita nonton film yang baru kubeli? Sudah lama kita tak menghabiskan waktu bersama!"

Aku menghela napas. "Kenapa aku benar-benar jadi merasa hidupku seperti film romantis komedi kalau bersama kalian?"

Kiba masih tertawa. "Nikmati saja, Naruto. Nikmati!"

Aku tak menyadari bahwa aku sudah tersenyum santai sekarang. "Terserah kalian saja."

Mungkin, aku memang harus menjalani kehidupanku yang biasa. Setidaknya, kalau itu bisa membuatku mengenyahkan gadis itu dari pikiranku sejenak.

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Kami-sama. Apa ini cobaan darimu? Apa kau benar-benar menganggap aku bisa menjalani ujian darimu dengan baik? Aku hanya meminta kehidupan SMA yang tenang. Tidak boleh, kah?

Aku menghela napas dan memutuskan membiarkan makhluk pirang yang tengah tertidur di kasur di hadapanku. Aku mengambil buku catatanku dan menyalin materi yang diterangkan di kelas tadi.

"Nggh…"

Brrr…. Aku bergidik seketika. Mataku melirik ke arah pemuda itu lagi. Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping menghadapku. Suara napasnya teratur dan terdengar lirih. Dia benar-benar tertidur… kan?

Setelah beberapa saat dia tidak membuat gerakan berarti, aku kembali fokus pada buku catatanku. Eh, tadi sudah sampai bagian mana, ya? Aku menulusuri textbook dan buku catatanku berulang kali, lalu mulai mencatat kembali.

Eto~ Fluida statis dan dinamik… itu sudah belum, ya? Apa aku harus mulai dari awal saja? Tapi, apa tidak terlalu lama kalau mengulang, ya? Memangnya kalau di ulang, aku jadi bisa menangkap semuanya dalam sehari?

SREEEK

DEG

Aku langsung menoleh dengan kaget ke arah kasur. Dia sudah berubah posisi lagi, tapi kali ini dia menjatuhkan selimutnya. Ah, dia tipe yang aktif walau sedang tidak sadar, ya?

Apa aku sebaiknya membiarkan saja, ya? Tapi, walau ini musim panas, ruangan ini kan dilengkapi dengan pendingin udara. Memang suhunya tidak kurang dari 25 derajat, tapi kalau tertidur dengan… yah, posisi dan seragam yang nyaris terbuka itu, sepertinya bisa masuk angin juga. Aaah, aku harus apa?

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di meja yang terasa dingin. Saat seperti ini, aku benci tugasku sebagai asisten guru kesehatan. Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan mengambil selimut yang sudah nyaris menyentuh lantai sepenuhnya.

Aku menyelimutinya sampai di bawah lehernya. Ah, mungkin seharusnya aku membiarkannya saja. Kenapa? Karena sekarang, aku malah terjebak dengan wajah tidurnya yang tenang. Ini pertama kalinya aku memperhatikan wajahnya sedekat ini.

Kulitnya berwarna. Tidak pucat seperti kulitku. Warna kulit yang menjadi bukti betapa seringnya dia beraktivitas di bawah sengatan matahari. Sama sekali tidak jelek. Ia justru terlihat sehat.

Alisnya tebal. Tidak tipis sepertiku, dan tidak terlalu tebal seperti… ah ah ah, aku tidak ingin mengatakannya. Jangan paksa aku. Kumohon.

"Nggh…"

DEG

Ah, sebaiknya aku kembali ke tugasku. Aku duduk dan melirik sekilas ke arah kasur. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bangun untuk beberapa saat. Sebaiknya aku menyelesaikan catatanku sebelum itu.

Oke, sampai dimana aku tadi? Fluida? Oh iya, fluida. Eh? Aku sudah belajar ini atau belum, ya? Apa sebaiknya aku mencoba mengerjakan soal saja, ya? Benar, kata Ibiki-sensei, saat belajar eksakta, lebih baik melatih diri dengan banyak mengerjakan soal. Kalau begitu, ke halaman latihan.

Nah, soal pertama… ngg? Soal gambar? Eto~ apa yang ditanya? Besar gaya di bagian 1? Kalau tidak salah, aku membaca sekilas tentang itu tadi. Di halaman berapa, ya?

Aku membalik halaman di textbook. Eh? Kok tidak ada? Apa aku coba saja sebisaku, ya?

Ngg, kalau ini di kalikan semua… eh, tidak semudah itu, ya? Kalau begitu, ini dikali ini, lalu dibagi ini… eh, kok tidak ada juga ya?

Eh eh eh? Ini bagaimana, sih?

"Gunakan persamaan tekanan. F1 dibagi A1 sama dengan F2 dibagi A2. Kalau mencari A1 berarti, F1 dikali A2 dibagi F2."

"Ah, iya. Kalau tidak salah itu yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei tadi," ujarku mengingat-ingat penjelasan Kakashi-sensei yang sayup-sayup kudengar tadi.

Eh? Tunggu sebentar. Aku menengadahkan wajahku. Dan merasakan keringat dingin muncul di keningku.

"Kyaa-Hmph!"

Aku pasti sudah gila. Kalau tidak, ini pasti mimpi. Bukannya… Bukannya… Bukannya dia sedang tertidur tadi?

Aku melirik ke arah kasur yang sudah kosong. Kemudian aku kembali melihat ke pemuda yang tengah membekap mulutku.

Mata biru yang sedalam samudera itu. Kulit tan yang terbiasa disentuh mentari itu. Dan rambut pirang keemasan yang berantakan itu. Na-Namikaze. Kenapa dia bangun secepat ini?

"…kau bisa tenang? Kau suka sekali berteriak akhir-akhir ini."

Aku mengangguk tidak yakin. Tapi, dia melepaskan tangannya sambil menghela napas. Aku menunduk tidak berniat untuk berhadapan dengannya lebih lama.

"…kerjakan."

"Eh?" Aku melirik lewat sudut mataku. Dia tengah menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti. Seperti waktu saat di perpustakaan yang lalu.

"Kau tidak dengar?" Dia sedang bertanya padaku? Tentang apa?

"Coba kau kerjakan soal ini seperti yang kukatakan tadi."

Eh? Ah, oh. Soal gambar tadi. Aku menurutinya dan coba mengingat penjelasannya tadi. Sesuatu tentang F1 dan A2 kalau tidak salah. Aku mengerjakan dengan hati-hati. Hmm…

Ah, ada.

"Kerjakan soal selanjutnya."

Aku melihat soal kedua. Ah, berbeda. Kali ini gambarnya seperti kapal selam, mungkin.

Eh, kalau ini… eh? Eh? Eeeh? Bagaimana, ya?

"Hei."

DEG

Aku merasakan tubuhku menegang. Rasanya seperti sedang di tes di depan kelas. Aku menengadahkan wajahku dan melihat Namikaze mendelik tajam. Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. Ekspresinya seperti Ibiki-sensei saat ujian.

"Kau ini, tidak…"

"A-Aku memang lambat," sanggahku cepat sebelum Namikaze mengomentari kemampuanku. "A-Aku tidak bisa mengikuti penjelasan di kelas. A-Aku juga harus mengulang 2 atau 3 kali sebelum bisa menguasai materi pelajaran. A-Apalagi mulai mi-minggu depan, kita sudah ujian. Ka-Karena itu, aku… a-aku…" ah, aku ini bicara apa, sih. Lidahku tidak bisa berhenti. Rasanya memalukan…

"…aku harus bekerja lebih keras dibanding yang lain."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku sudah mempermalukan diriku.

"…mulai dari bab 1."

Eh?

"Kau harus belajar lebih keras, kan? Berarti kau harus mengingat dasarnya dengan baik."

Eh?

"Lebih baik kalau diulang dari Bab 1… ah, kita punya waktu 2 jam sebelum jam makan siang. Jadi, sebelum itu kau harus menguasai 2 dari 6 materi yang akan diujikan."

Eh? Dia bicara apa? Diujikan… eh? Dia… mau membantuku belajar?

"Buka halaman awal, cepat."

"Ba-Baik."

Aku menurutinya dan membuka textbook dan buku catatanku. Setelah itu, Namikaze menjelaskan rumus-rumus yang tertulis di sana, bagaimana asal muasal rumusnya, dan cara mengembangkannya. Lalu, mengerjakan soal-soal cerita. Memberikan tips untuk menentukan rumus yang akan digunakan. Dan mengulangnya beberapa kali sampai aku benar-benar paham.

Rasanya menyenangkan. Seperti mendapat pelajaran privat. Aku jadi ingat guru-guru kesenian Jepang-ku. Mereka juga mengajariku seperti ini. Ah, apa sebaiknya aku juga minta guru privat seperti Hanabi, ya? Mungkin bisa membantu.

Ah, aku mengerjakan sepuluh soal dengan baik tanpa petunjuk Namikaze. Senyumku mengembang tanpa sadar. Aku sangat senang. Berbeda pada saat aku belajar sendiri di perpustakaan.

"…maaf."

Eh? Aku menoleh pada Namikaze. Sepertinya dia mengatakan sesuatu. Keningku mengernyit heran.

"Aku minta maaf."

"…" Aku masih memandangnya heran. "Untuk apa?"

Dia melirikku dengan sudut matanya. "Kejadian di Gedung Olahraga," ujarnya lirih. "…maaf. Aku… sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Sangat salah."

Ah, soal itu. Aku memainkan ujung seragamku dengan gugup. Benar juga. Ada kejadian seperti itu, ya?

"Aku minta maaf, Hyuuga-"

"Tidak apa," potongku.

"…aku-" Dia berhenti bicara dan memandangku. "Eh? Tidak apa?"

Aku mengangguk lemah. Itu memang bukan salahnya, kok.

"Namikaze-san tidak salah, kok. Hari itu…" Aku menutup wajahku yang memerah. Aah, kenapa aku cepat sekali malu tiap di hadapannya?

"…a-aku memang kekanakan. Suasana hatiku sedang buruk karena suatu hal, ta-tapi, aku malah menyalahkan Namikaze-san. Tapi, Namikaze juga bersikap seenaknya, jadi mungkin kamu memang salah. Eh?" Aku semakin cepat memainkan ujung kemejaku. Aku ini bicara apa, sih?

"Ah, a-aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, sih. Ya-Yang pasti, aku juga salah. Ja-Jadi, Namikaze-san tidak perlu minta maaf."

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap Namikaze. "Dan, karena itu, aku juga tidak akan minta maaf."

Namikaze tidak mengucapkan apapun. Dia hanya menatapku. Hanya itu. Dia kenapa, sih?

"Namikaze-san?"

Dia tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya. "Wuah." Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar.

"Kau hebat, Hyuuga."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Kau membuatku kehilangan napas dua kali hari ini," ujarnya ringan. "Kau benar-benar hebat."

DEG

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. A-apa? Di-dia membicarakan apa, sih? "Apa-apaan, sih?"

"Sungguh. Aku tidak berbicara manis."

Wajahku semakin memanas. Dia memang sering bicara seperti ini, ya?

"Ah," Aku teringat wrist-band yang ia pinjamkan padaku. Aku merogoh isi tasku dan mengeluarkan wrist-band berwarna oranye itu dan meletakkannya di meja. "Ini. Terima kasih untuk waktu itu."

Wajahnya berubah bingung. "Kenapa dikembalikan?"

Aku juga mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung. "Kan, ini punya Namikaze-san."

"Aku kan memberikannya padamu. Pakai saja."

DEG

Wajahku kembali memerah. "MA…ma-mana bisa?"

"Yang pasti aku tidak suka barang yang sudah kuberikan kembali padaku. Terserah mau dipakai atau tidak. Dibuang juga ti-"

"Mana bisa dibuang. Kan ada namamu disana. Ini penting 'kan untukmu." Aku menunduk saat mengatakannya. Aku tahu aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali. Tapi, kenapa wajahku cepat sekali memerah di dekatnya?

Namikaze terdiam sejenak. "Hei."

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Eh?

DEG

Wajahnya sudah dekat sekali dengan wajahku!

"A-A-Ap-Apa?"

Kyaaaa! Mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Jantungku juga bergerumuh seperti kembang api yang dinyalakan di malam tahun baru.

"Tidak jadi."

Mau tidak mau aku menghela napas. Aku melirik Namikaze yang tengah memandang ke arah meja. Aku ikut melihat ke meja. Cuma ada buku dan alat tulis. Apa yang sedang ia perhatikan?

"Hyuuga."

"Ya?"

"Itu… masih sakit?"

Aku menaikkan satu alisku. "Apa?"

"Pergelangan tanganmu."

"Ah." Aku memegang pergelangan tanganku. "Tidak. Memang tidak apa-apa." Aku menatapnya lagi. "Kenapa?"

Dia balas menatapku. "Sini tangan kirimu."

Aku mengulurkan tangan kiriku sesuai permintaannya. "Ada a-"

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah gelang perak dengan hiasan matahari. Dan memakaikannya di pergelangan tanganku. Aku terpikat delam sekejap. Aku memperhatikan bentuk mataharinya yang sangat cantik.

"Indah sekali," gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Kau suka?"

"Hn." Aku mengangguk. Ini benar-benar bagus.

"Syukurlah."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya ada yang salah? Eeeh?

"Ah! I-ini untukku?" sergahku kaget.

"Iya. Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya. Kupikir kau pasti suka. Dan, aku tidak salah, kan?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "A-aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Mata Namikaze menyipit tidak suka. "Aku sudah bilang, kan?" Nada suaranya berubah menjadi dingin. "Aku tidak suka barang yang sudah kuberikan kembali padaku."

Eh? Iya, sih. "T-Tapi-"

"Jadi pakai dan jangan banyak bicara."

Eeeh? Kenapa Namikaze jadi memerintah begini?

KRIIIIIIIING

"Ah, jam makan siang. Aku harus pergi." Namikaze bangun dari kursi dan mengambil dasi dan blazer yang berada di kasur. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu. "Ja ne, Hyuuga."

BLAM

Aku merasakan bahuku melemas dan bersandar dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Ah, aku tidak sanggup untuk tidak menghela napasku lagi.

"Hari ini aneh sekali, sih."

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

KRIIIIIIIIIIING

"Ah, jam makan siang. Aku harus pergi." Aku mengambil dasi dan blazer yang kulepaskan karena panas. Aku melirik gadis yang sedang menatapku bingung. Aku berjalan menuju pintu sambil menahan napas agar debaran jantungku tidak terdengar keluar.

"Ja ne, Hyuuga." Ah, suaraku tercekat. Aku tidak terdengar aneh, kan? Tadi suaraku beruba jadi tinggi tidak, ya?

BLAM

Aku menutup pintu dan bersandar. Aku menatap kosong koridor yang masih sepi. Di benakku masih terbayang peristiwa yang terjadi di balik pintu ini tadi.

Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"… dia suka, ya?"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan perasaan melayang. Senyumku pasti terlihat lebar sekali. Aku senang dia suka gelangnya, dan menganggap wrist-band itu benda yang penting sehingga tidak mau membuangnya.

Padahal, itu cuma wrist-band yang kuberi bordiran namaku karena iseng. Aku menuliskan kedua marga orangtuaku juga karena Ayahku berdarah setengah Inggris. Jadi di akte kelahiranku di Inggris juga memakai dua marga. Kata Ayah, aku harus bersyukur aku tidak harus memakai gelar di namaku.

Gelang tadi juga, benar-benar tidak sengaja kulihat saat sedang berjalan menuju apartemen Kiba. Kiba sedang melihat-lihat topi, katanya untuk liburan musim panas nanti. Ah, benar juga, setelah ujian semester, akan liburan musim panas. Sementara Gaara melihat-lihat jaket. Ah, anak itu…

Saat itu aku melihat aksesoris tangan. Seperti wrist band, jam tangan, gelang, dan banyak lagi.

"Ah, Naruto. Benar juga, dimana wrist-band norak yang biasa kau pakai?" celetuk Kiba santai. Dia sedang mencoba topi berwarna biru dengan logo yang sepertinya sering kulihat.

"Norak? Sial."

Kiba tertawa. "Kau selalu membeli warna-warna mencolok, seperti oranye, merah cerah, atau yang ekstrim kemarin, kau membeli kemeja musim panas dengan motif floral."

"Itu bukan untukku. Itu buat pamanku. Gag gift."

"Yah setidaknya kau tidak mencampur oranye dan biru la…gi…" Kiba menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Gaara seakan Gaara adalah alien yang sedang menyamar. Aku ikut menoleh. Ah, anak itu.

Aku ingat, saat itu aku dan Kiba mengucapkan komentar yang sama dengan lirih. "…Fashion Terorrist."

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

Minggu setelah ujian adalah masa-masa yang paling mengerikan. Dimulai dengan pengumuman hasil ujian semester, dan satu persatu panggilan perbaikan. Dan berakhir dengan pengumuman yang harus mengikuti kelas perbaikan selama musim panas.

Aku baru menyadari sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah kupedulikan. Biasanya, saat melihat nilai hasil ujian, aku hanya melihat nilaiku sendiri, lalu pergi ke ruang kesehatan untuk melakukan shift-ku.

Nilaiku? Ah, maksudnya peringkatku, biasanya hanya berada di antara peringkat 15-20. Ah, pernah sekali aku berada di peringkat 30.

Ah, benar juga. Aku akan menceritakan apa yang tidak biasa di tahun ini. Ini tahun kedua di SMA Konoha ini. Dan peringkatku untuk pertama kalinya menembus 10 besar sekolah. Aku berada di peringkat 8.

Lalu, kali ini juga, aku tertarik untuk melihat nilai yang lain. Aku menaikkan posisi mataku untuk melihat nilai yang ada diatasku.

Peringkat 8 Hyuuga Hinata. Peringkat 7 Tanaka. Peringkat 6…. Peringkat 5 Sabaku Gaara…. Peringkat 2 Namikaze Naruto.

Eh? Eeh? EEEEEEH!

Aku terbelalak. Kalau tidak menutup mulutku, mungkin aku sekarang sudah memekik kaget. Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk membaca dengan lebih jelas.

"Wah, kali ini Aburame yang peringkat 1, ya." Aku mendengar suara siswa yang berkomentar.

"Mereka memang selalu bergantian, kan," komentar yang lain.

"Yah, Namikaze tidak populer tanpa alasan, kan?"

Aku menoleh pada dua siswa yang meninggalkan papan pengumuman sambil bercanda. Aku berjalan dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berada di dalam ruang kesehatan dan duduk di depan meja.

Dia punya banyak teman. Dia juga bisa bermain di bawah sengatan matahari dalam waktu lama. Dia jago olahraga. Nilainya bagus. Dia juga… tampan.

"Dia diberkati, ya? Jadi iri."

"Pada siapa?"

Ng? Aku menoleh pada suara yang tiba-tiba menyahut.

"Kyaaa-Hmph~"

"Aaak, kau sudah berjanji tidak akan teriak lagi, kan!"

Na-Namikaze? Di-dia dengar tidak, ya? Eh. Tapi aku tidak mengucapkannya sih.

Namikaze duduk di hadapanku setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. "Kau sedang melamun, ya? Mau?"

Namikaze membuka isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa snack. Ada teh oolong, soda, roti, keripik kentang, pocky, dan biskuit. Aku mengambil botol teh oolong dan membuka tutupnya.

"Jadi, kau iri pada siapa?" Namikaze membuka keripik kentang dan mulai mengkonsumsi makanan ringan berkalori super itu.

"…kamu," gumamku lirih. Aku mengambil roti melon yang dibelinya. Ah, aku belum sarapan tadi pagi.

Dia menaikkan alis kirinya. "Kenapa?"

Aku merengut. "Kamu sudah lihat nilai ujian semester?"

Dia menyobek kecil roti melon di tanganku. "Kau sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, ya? Aku belum lihat. Memangnya nilainya akan berubah kalau dilihat terus menerus-"

DUG

"-aak! Hei!"

"…menyebalkan."

Dia meringis saat aku menendang kakinya karena kesal. "Adududuh, kenapa, sih?"

Aku menggigit rotiku dengan kesal.

"…gara-gara roti melon?"

DUG

Ah, aku juga belum cerita ya? Setelah membantuku dengan fisika, Namikaze terus mengajariku dengan mata pelajaran yang lain. Selama dua minggu saat sebelum ujian dan ketika ujian. Yah, bisa dibilang nilaiku jadi naik berkat dia juga.

Aku memang tahu dia lebih pintar dari penampilannya. Tapi, baru tahu kalau dia sepintar itu. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, karena sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau dia itu pintar.

Selama dia mengajariku, dia selalu mengantarku pulang. Dia juga menghabiskan jam makan siangnya di ruang kesehatan. Kalau aku sedang tidak ada shift, kita belajar di perpustakaan.

Oh iya, pengikut 'oujisama' masih sering mendelik atau menabrakku saat berpapasan, sih. Tetapi, yang seperti di gedung olahraga itu tidak pernah terjadi lagi. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Padahal, aku yang sekarang… mungkin lebih menerima keberadaan Namikaze di sekitarku. Rasanya jadi lebih menenangkan.

"Hinata."

Aku menoleh pada Namikaze yang sedang melihatku dengan tajam.

"Eh?"

"Aku…boleh memanggilmu Hinata, kan?"

SYUUUUUSH

Angin berhembus melewati jendela dan menghampiri kami. Aku merasakan debaran jantungku mulai tidak beraturan. Aku mengangguk.

"…boleh."

Ah, seringaian itu. Aku melihat Namikaze menyeringai dan, aku tidak membencinya.

**.**

**~to be continued~**

**.**

Asa mo, yoru mo, koi kogarete

_Absurd : hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru Tatakai wa yukue shirazu_

Ashita to kinou no kousaten de

_Absurd : majiwaranai kimi to boku_

_ Author + Absurd : Ima iku yo, boku wa nagareboshi~_

_Simply : {ngeliat author dan absurd yang lagi joget-joget ga jelas dengan tampang datar} aku ga ngerti lagi..._

_Absurd : Ayo bales review, baby!_

_Simply : Siapa 'baby'-mu, hah?_

* * *

Vicestering : duh, aku juga ikut deg deg an baca review-mu, #dihajarsimply

kirei- neko : aku juga ga jago bikin adegan pembullyan kok, mungkin(?) akan berakhir dengan cepat

shin jun : disimpen dulu sarannya ya ^^ makasih

Amu B : sebelumnya maaf, bukan tidak menerima kritikan, cuma saya sedang melatih kemampuan menulis dengan POV pertama, keterangan tidak dibuat juga karena keegoisan saya, mohon maaf ya^^ tapi tetep dibaca, boleh? #kedipkedipmanja

laila angel sapphireBluee : hohoho, piktor yah kamu .)/*plak tenang aja, belum waktunya Naru-kun nyerang

yuriski suryani : salam kenal juga^^ review lagi ya

* * *

okeh, minta review lagi doooong #kedipkediplagi


	5. Chapter 5

Berjalan disampingnya. Menggenggam tangannya. Saling menautkan jemari kami. ah, andai waktu bisa berhenti, rasanya aku ingin terus terperangkap dalam rasa indah yang semu ini. setidaknya, di dalam ruang ketidak pastian ini, aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatannya. Dan, aku merasa puas.

**Last Chance, Last Hope**

**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :**** Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Pairing : ****NaruHina**

**Rated : T(eens)**

**Warning : semoga tidak typo, AU, OOC**

** Don't like? Just review ^v^**

.

.

.

"Hinata."

Aku menoleh pada Namikaze yang sedang melihatku dengan tajam.

"Eh?"

"Aku…boleh memanggilmu Hinata, kan?"

SYUUUUUSH

Angin berhembus melewati jendela dan menghampiri kami. Aku merasakan debaran jantungku mulai tidak beraturan. Aku mengangguk.

"…boleh."

Ah, seringaian itu. Aku melihat Namikaze menyeringai dan, aku tidak membencinya.

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

"PASS! PASS! PASS!"

"KYAAAA! Naruto-oujisama!"

"Inuzuka! Lihat posisimu! Namikaze fokus!"

"KYAAAA! Ganbatte, Naruto-oujisama!"

"Naruto! Tangkap!"

"SHOOT!"

"YES!"

PRIIIIIIT

"Yak! Berkumpul! Kita lanjutkan besok pagi jam 6. Kelas 1, bereskan bola!"

Aku berjalan menghampiri pinggir lapangan. Akhirnya latihan selesai juga. Pelatih benar-benar terbakar semangat setelah pertandingan prefektur kemarin. Apalagi mengingat pertandingan penyisihan nasional akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat.

Tapi, menyiksa atlit juga tidak bagus. Aku bisa gila kalau lebih lama lagi harus berlari di udara sepanas ini. Jadi ingin bersantai di tempat yang sejuk. Ah, apa aku ke ruang kesehatan, ya?

"Naruto-oujisama."

"Ng?" Aku menoleh pada gadis berambut pendek yang menyodorkan handuk bersih padaku.

"Ah! Curang! Aku juga membawa handuk untuk Naruto-oujisama!" Seorang gadis lain ikut menyodorkan handuk padaku.

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga!"

Ah, terjadi lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini. Apa harus kubuat latihan tertutup, ya?

"Hei. Hei. Hei." Aku menoleh pada suara yang kukenal. "Jangan mengganggu latihan pangeran kalian dong. Nanti kalau kalian tidak boleh masuk lagi, kan aku yang repot."

Aku memandang Kiba jijik. Anak ini bisa mengucapkan sesuatu yang mengerikan dengan wajah yang santai.

"Eeeh… maafkan kami, Kiba-senpai."

Ah, tapi caranya berhasil. Kiba melambaikan tangan pada siswi-siswi yang tengah meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Kemudian, Kiba menoleh ke arahku dan melemparkan handuk bersih.

"Ah, sankyu."

"Kau benar-benar berhenti, ya?"

"Apanya?"

"Kencan dengan cewek-cewek atau semacamnya. Yang biasa kita lakukan." Ah, aku dulu sering melakukannya, ya?

"Kau berubah, Naruto."

Aku menoleh pada Kiba yang tengah menatapku. Berubah? Aku? Aku mengecek raut wajah Kiba. Dia tidak tampak marah, kecewa, atau yah, entahlah.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak suka. Hanya saja…" Kiba menggantungkan kalimatnya. "…rasanya aneh. Biasanya, kita punya banyak waktu bersama. Kadang bertiga dengan Gaara. Tapi sekarang, rasanya tidak seru kencan sendirian."

Aku menyeringai dan merangkul Kiba. "Kau kesepian, eh?"

Kiba mengubah tatapannya seakan berkelip-kelip. "Iya, hari ini main, yuk."

"Berdua saja?"

"Iya, aku cuma butuh kamu, kok."

BRUUK

Aku berbalik ke arah suara itu. Gaara menjatuhkan botol air mineral dan menatap kami bergantian. Ah, sepertinya dia akan mengira yang bukan-bukan. Apa memang sebaiknya aku tidak melayani candaan Kiba tadi, ya.

"Gaara…"

"…jangan mendekat!"

Duh, menjelaskannya sepertinya akan memakan waktu.

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

"Rencana?"

Aku mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan pria pirang di hadapanku ini.

"Iya, kau punya rencana khusus untuk libur musim panas? Minggu ini misalnya?"

Keningku berkerut. "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Biasanya memang seperti itu. Otou-sama tidak suka berwisata. Keluarga besarku juga ada di Konoha. Aku juga tidak punya teman. Lagipula jadwal latihan kesenian Jepangku juga tidak berubah."

"Kamu punya waktu luang? Hari Sabtu nanti?"

"Sabtu?" Aku mengingat-ingat jadwal kursus dan shift ruang kesehatanku. "Aku ada kelas ikebana sampai jam 10 pagi. Setelah itu aku kosong. Kenapa?"

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Mau main ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang banyak kue-nya."

Aku mengernyit heran sekali lagi.

"Café?"

"Secara teknis, belum jadi Café." Dia masih tersenyum lebar. "Kenalanku meminta tolong untuk mencoba kue-kue yang akan dijualnya di Café yang akan dibuka bulan depan."

"Oh," aku mengangguk mengerti. "Inuzuka-san dan Sabaku-san juga ikut?"

Namikaze menatapku tidak percaya. "Memangnya mereka harus ikut?"

"Eh? Bukannya pendapat banyak orang lebih baik, ya? Makanya Namikaze-san mengajakku juga."

Namikaze menggeser kursinya mendekatiku dan mendelik tajam ke arahku. Eh, ke-kenapa? Aku salah, ya?

"Pertama, kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan Namikaze, Hinata?" tanya Namikaze tegas. Dia mengacungkan satu jarinya di depan wajahku. "Kan aku sudah memanggilmu dengan Hinata. Seharusnya, sebagai balasannya, kau juga harus memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Mana kau masih memakai embel-embel -san dibelakangnya."

Eh? Memangnya seperti itu aturannya?

"Ayo, panggil nama kecilku."

"T-Tapi-"

"Hinata. Ayo."

Aku menelan ludahku gugup. Saat seperti ini, Namikaze selalu tidak bisa dibantah. Ah, benar juga. Aku harus memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Na-Naruto…" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. "-san."

"Hoi."

Aku mendorong pria menyebalkan ini agar tidak terlalu dekat denganku dan tidak menyadari wajahku yang sudah memerah. "Uuh, untuk hari ini segitu saja."

Naruto…kyaaaa! Aku memegang wajahku yang masih memerah. Dia akhirnya menyerah dan menjauhkan kursinya lagi.

"Yang kedua,"

Ah, penyiksaannya belum berakhir, ya?

"Aku bukan mengajakmu supaya banyak orang. Saat aku diminta tolong, aku ingat kau suka kue-kue seperti itu, makanya aku mengajakmu. Tidak ada urusannya dengan Kiba dan Gaara."

Aku melirik Naruto yang tengah menatapku lembut. Ah, dia memang pintar berbicara, ya. Menyebalkan. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Karena aku selalu berdebar saat dia melakukannya.

"Ja-Jadi, Inuzuka-san dan Sabaku-san tidak akan datang, ya."

Naruto mengangguk. "Diundang pun, mereka tidak akan datang, sih. Gaara tidak suka makanan manis. Sementara Kiba, katanya orangtuanya pulang ke rumah."

"Eh? Pulang ke rumah?"

"Ah, kau tidak tahu, ya? Kiba kan di Konoha tinggal sendiri. Orangtuanya ada di luar negeri. Terkadang, kakaknya yang sudah menikah mengurusnya."

"Ooh." Aku baru tahu. Yah, selama ini aku tidak pernah tahu apa-apa dari siswa-siswa disini. Aku sedikit demi sedikit mengenal mereka lewat cerita-cerita Kurenai-sensei dan Naruto.

"Berarti kau juga tidak tahu kalau Gaara juga sama. Keluarganya ada di Suna."

"Benarkah? Ah, benar juga. Rasanya Kurenai-sensei pernah menyinggungnya."

Naruto menatapku lagi. "Kau sering mengobrol dengan Kurenai-sensei, ya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kami mengobrol banyak saat aku sedang ada shift dan Kurenai-sensei tidak banyak pekerjaan."

"Membicarakan apa saja?"

Aku tersenyum. "Banyak. Ah, kita juga sering membicarakan Namikaze-san- ah."

"Hoi."

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

"Hmm…"

Aku melihat pantulan tubuhku di cermin. Kemeja biru, sweater putih tanpa lengan, dan jeans denim biru gelap. Terlalu rapi, ya?

Aku menyerah dan melepaskan baju yang kukenakan. Lalu aku mengambil parka tanpa lengan dan keluar kamar. Yah, aku bisa mati kepanasan kalau seperti tadi.

"Kau mau keluar, Naruto?" Aku menoleh dan menemukan Ibuku di dapur. Aku menghampirinya dan menemukan onigiri di atas meja. Ah, lumayan.

"Iya. Ayah sudah berangkat?"

Ibu menuangkan teh oolong dingin ke gelas dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Baru saja Ayahmu mengirim pesan kalau dia sudah masuk pesawat."

"Kali ini kemana?"

"Inggris, 5 hari katanya."

"Ibu tidak ikut?" Aku melihat jam tanganku. Masih jam setengah 10, aku janjian dengan Hinata jam 11 di depan stasiun. Ah, masih ada waktu, ambil satu onigiri lagi.

"Memangnya kau bisa ditinggal?"

Aku memandang Ibuku kesal. "Bu, aku bukan anak SD lagi. Lagipula, kalau ke Inggris, ibu bisa bertemu kakek dan nenek, kan?"

Ibu balas menatapku. "Kamu tidak mau ikut?"

"Aku sibuk latihan, Bu. Pertandingan sudah dekat." Ah, onigiri Ibu memang enak. Aku meminum tehku. Segar.

"Ibu boleh pergi?"

"Tentu saja."

"Makanmu nanti?"

"Kalau terdesak aku bisa delivery atau ke apartemen Kiba."

"Kalau kamu harus bangun pagi-pagi?"

"Aku bisa beli di konbini, Bu. Dua puluh empat per tujuh."

"Bekal latihanmu? Kalau kamu sakit? Kalau-"

"Bu, sudah kubilang aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Ibuku menyerah. "Ibu benar-benar boleh pergi?"

Aku tersenyum menenangkan Ibuku. "Ibu sudah lama tidak liburan berdua Ayah, kan. Pergi saja, Bu. Culik Ayah dari kantor."

Ibu memekik senang dan memelukku erat. "Senangnya kalau anakku sudah dewasa!"

Aku tersenyum.

"Jangan menyesal kalau Ibu pulang membawa adikmu!"

"Hoi."

Ibu tertawa ringan sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Dia selalu bisa membuatku terlihat seperti anak kecil. Dia selalu mengatakan, baginya aku selamanya akan jadi bocah yang mengekor di kakinya dan meminta makan malam dengan manisnya.

"Oh iya. Kau mau latihan, ya. Mau bawa bekal?" tanya Ibuku sambil kembali ke dapur. "Mau bawa berapa? Kiba dan Gaara mau tidak?"

"Ah, aku mau ke Café-nya Kak Iruka, Bu. Jadi tidak perlu bekal."

"Ooh, begitu. Kau mau kesana jam berapa?"

Aku melihat jam tanganku lagi. Sudah jam 10 lewat. "Ah, sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang."

Yah, sekarang aku harus menemui gadis itu. Hyuuga Hinata.

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

"Maaf aku terlambat. Kamu menunggu lama, ya?"

Aku terbelalak. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya di luar sekolah dan selain di pesta kebun kemarin. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari sosok yang terlihat jauh lebih mempesona dibanding dengan seragam SMA Konoha.

Dia memakai blouse berwarna ungu dan rok putih panjang. Rambutnya dijalin sekedarnya sampai beberapa helai rambutnya yang bebas tertiup angin dan membuatnya terlihat seperti model. Dia menatapku dengan manik amethyst-nya yang jernih.

"Naruto-san? Kamu kenapa?"

Aah, dia mau membunuhku, ya?

"Café-nya ada dimana?"

"Setelah belokan nanti sudah terlihat kok."

Dia berjalan dengan santai di sampingku. Aku tidak bisa menatapnya langsung. Tapi, aku juga tidak tahan untuk mengalihkan pandanganku. Dia sedang tersenyum lebar. Membayangkan kue nanti, ya?

"Ada apa, Naruto-san?"

"Eh?"

Hinata mengernyit heran. "Naruto-san berbeda dengan biasanya."

Duh, dia menatap langsung ke mataku. Rasanya seperti tertangkap basah di kejadian perkara. Aku langsung membuang muka. Semoga dia tidak melihat raut wajahku sekarang.

"Kau juga," gerutuku lirih.

"Aku? Apanya?"

"Kau jadi lebih banyak bicara. Dan, kupikir kau akan pakai yukata atau kimono."

"Aku tidak mungkin pakai kimono. Kan panas-ah!"

GREP

Aku meraih lengannya saat ia nyaris terjatuh. Lingkar lengannya kecil. Dia juga ringan. Dia makan tidak, sih.

"Ya Tuhan. Nyaris sekali," gumamnya dengan suara gemetar.

"Hati-hati."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih."

Kenapa?

Kenapa saat mendengar suaranya, aku merasa seperti ada angin yang berhembus melewatiku. Sejuk. Dan, aku suka itu.

Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggam tangannya. Aku merasakan tatapan bingungnya, tapi memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya. Dia akhirnya membiarkanku melakukannya. Makanya, aku melanjutkannya dengan menautkan jemari kami.

Rasanya, memang seharusnya seperti ini.

"Ah, sudah sampai," ujarku saat melihat toko yang masih sepi.

Aku mendorong pintunya dan mengajak Hinata masuk. Interiornya masih belum banyak berubah sejak pertama aku kesini bulan lalu. Tapi sudah ada beberapa benda baru seperti papan tulis kapur yang digantung di dinding. Mungkin akan dijadikan daftar menu.

"Wah, kau sudah datang, Naruto-aaaaah! Cewek cantik!"

Aku mendelik pada pria yang sudah kukenal sejak kecil itu. Dia memakai celemek dan topi kain. Dia sedang beres-beres? Saat mengundang tamu untuk mencicipi kue?

"Kak Iruka sungguhan minta tolong tidak, sih? Kok berantakan begini?"

Umino Iruka, 27 tahun. Dulu, katanya saat Ayah masih SMA pernah tinggal di rumah keluarga Kak Iruka. Karena Ayah ingin belajar di Jepang katanya. Sampai sekarang, hubungan keluargaku dan keluarga kak Iruka masih baik.

"Maaf, maaf. Habis tadi ada barang baru yang datang," ujar Kak Iruka santai. Dia tampak kelelahan tapi senyumnya lebar sekali. Menyenangkan, ya?

"Ah, ini siapa, Naruto?" Tiba-tiba wajah Kak Iruka berubah antusias sambil melihat Hinata. Lalu balas menatapku minta dikenalkan. Hinata juga menatapku penasaran.

"Hinata, ini pemilik Café ini, panggil saja Kak Iruka. Kak, ini Hinata," ujarku memperkenalkan mereka.

"Sa-Salam kenal," ucap Hinata lembut.

"Wah, benar-benar manis, ya? Kudengar kau suka makanan manis, ya? Akan kubawakan segera." Kak Iruka berjalan menuju dapur.

"Mau makan dimana, kak? Masih berantakan seperti ini," sahutku heran.

Kak Iruka berhenti dan berpikir sejenak. "Di dapur saja, gimana?"

Aku menghela napas. Dia bisa seenaknya juga, ya?

"Hinata, makannya ditunda sebentar, ya," ujarku. Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" desak Kak Iruka. "Ah, apa mau makan di ruanganku saja? Disana agak rapi."

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil menguncir rambutku. "Kita kerja sedikit dulu. Nanti baru makan."

Lalu aku mengeluarkan alat-alat untuk bersi-bersih dari gudang. Kak Iruka memindahkan beberapa benda agar lebih mudah membersihkannya. Sementara Hinata mulai menyapu lantai.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku malah merepotkan kalian."

Aku terkekeh ringan. "Kak Iruka seperti orang lain saja. Oh iya, meja dan kursi kapan dikirim?"

"Aku pesan khusus, jadi paling cepat minggu depan."

"Kalau sudah sampai, hubungi aku. Biar kubawa Kiba dan Gaara untuk membantu."

"Hahaha, baiklah."

Setelah hampir dua jam merapihkan Café, akhirnya bentuknya menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku dan Hinata duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di ruangan besar itu. Sepertinya Kak Iruka mengeluarkannya dari ruangannya tadi. Kak Iruka sendiri sedang menyiapkan kue yang akan dicoba.

"Maaf ya, kau jadi ikut repot, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Naruto-san dan Iruka-san sudah lama kenal, ya?"

"Yah, dia sudah ikut merawatku saat aku lahir. Jadi, dia sudah seperti kakak kandungku sendiri."

"Begitu, ya. Menyenangkan sekali."

Aku memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata yang damai. Dia benar-benar anggun, ya. Walau ada saat-saat dia tiba-tiba merajuk dan mengomel seperti anak kecil. Selebihnya, dia selalu tampak tenang.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Eh?" Wajahnya tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan yang kulontarkan tanpa sadar.

"Kau punya berapa saudara?"

"Hmm… aku tinggal di komplek keluarga, jadi semua anggota keluarga besarku ada disana. Tapi, keluarga intiku, ada aku, adik perempuanku Hanabi, ayah dan ibu."

"Kau memelihara hewan?"

"Tidak. Ibuku alergi bulu, jadi kami tidak pernah memelihara hewan apapun. Walaupun Hanabi terkadang merengek ingin memelihara anjing."

"Kau sendiri? Ingin memelihara anjing?"

Dia menggeleng lagi. "Aku lebih suka kucing."

"Oh, lalu-"

"KUE DATANG!" Kata-kataku terpotong oleh seruan Kak Iruka yang membawa dua nampan besar. Aku dan Hinata menoleh karena kaget. "Eh? Aku mengganggu kalian, ya?"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Iruka-san."

Kak Iruka lantas menghidangkan kue-kue itu. "Ada 5 jenis shortcake, 10 jenis chocolate cake, dan 10 jenis fruitcake. Berikan pendapat kalian, ya!"

Pandangan Hinata berubah sekejap. Dia memperhatikan berbagai kue di hadapannya dengan antusias. Bola matanya bergerak dengan cepat. Jemarinya menelusuri kue-kue itu sekan sedang mengundi yang mana yang akan dia cicipi lebih dulu.

"Santai saja, Hinata. Kalau kurang, nanti akan dibawakan lagi oleh Kak Iruka. Yang ini, anggap saja tester."

"I-Iya." Hinata mengangguk semangat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kue-kue itu.

Aku memotong orange cake yang paling dekat denganku. Wuah, manis sekali. Aku beralih pada chocolate cake yang seperti berputar-putar di mataku.

"Chocolate cake-nya kok banyak sekali, Kak. Bedanya apa?"

"Coklat yang digunakan, perpaduan gulanya, bahan tambahannya, dan cara mengolahnya. Seperti yang ini, ini Mousse Chocolate, coklatnya dicampur krim jadi teksturnya lebih ringan. Yang ini, Opera Cake, ada campuran kopinya. Kalau yang ini, Triple Chocolate, dari bahan rotinya, krimnya, hingga hiasannya, semua coklat."

Glek. "Ah, dunia patissier memang berat, ya." Aku menoleh pada Hinata. Dia sedang mencoba strawberry shortcake yang biasa. Lalu tersenyum lebar sambil memegangi pipinya. Ah, yang itu lebih manis.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata?"

Aku melihat Hinata menoleh pada Kak Iruka. Dia tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya bicara.

"Untuk shortcake-nya, yang ini dan ini, krimnya kurang lembut. Sepertinya campuran gulanya kurang halus. Tapi, yang ini memakai gula yang berbeda, ya? Hasilnya, bagus sekali. Lalu…"

Eh? A-Apa?

"Untuk fruitcake-nya, yang Carrot Cake, tekstur wortelnya masih terasa, lebih baik kalau tidak terlalu banyak menggunakan ampasnya. Kalau Peach Cake-nya lebih baik memakai krim yang berbeda supaya peach-nya terasa. Sedangkan Apple Cake…"

Apa yang dikatakannya? Aku tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku.

"Lalu untuk Chocolate Cake…" Hinata akhirnya terdiam dan menoleh padaku dan Kak Iruka bergantian. "Ada apa? Ada yang salah?"

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" gumamku dengan tidak yakin. "Campuran Krim? Gulanya berbeda?"

"Eh?" Hinata menatapku bingung.

Kak Iruka menarik napas panjang. "H-Hinata pro, ya?"

"Eh?" Hinata tampak berpikir. "Aku cuma suka memasak kue, kok."

Sepertinya tidak hanya begitu. Sampai mana dia bisa membuatku terkejut? Hinata benar-benar punya banyak hal yang membuatku heran.

**.**

**~SIMPLY ABSURDITY~**

**.**

"Naruto, tadi Ibumu mengirim pesan, katanya dia menitipkan kamu padaku. Maksudnya apa?"

Aku memasang telingaku mendengar Kak Iruka menyebutkan Ibu Naruto di percakapan mereka.

"Hah? Ibu bilang apa?"

"Ini, 'Iruka, aku titip putraku. Bye~'. Dia pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Naruto mengambil ponsel Kak Iruka untuk melihat lebih jelas. Lalu mengambil ponselnya sendiri. Sepertinya dia langsung menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, ini aku, Naruto. Iya…. Eh? Paman bilang Ibu dimana?" Mata Naruto membulat. "Hah?!"

Aku melihat Naruto dengan khawatir. Dia sekarang mengurut keningnya frustasi.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, Paman. Aku cuma kaget…. Tidak, tidak perlu mengopernya ke Ibu. Terima kasih, Paman."

Naruto memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menghela napas panjang. Dia meraih potongan terakhir cake yang sedang ia makan dan menyandarkan bahunya.

"Kenapa?" Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk bertanya.

"Ibumu dimana, Naruto?" tanya Kak Iruka.

"Bandara. Menuju Inggris." Naruto menjawab dengan singkat. Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Kau tidak diajak?" tanya Kak Iruka lagi. "Tumben. Memangnya Ibumu sudah bisa melepasmu?"

"Aku yang menyarankan, kok. Ayah dan Ibu 'kan sudah lama tidak berlibur berdua. Aku juga bukan anak kecil yang tidak bisa ditinggal," ujar Naruto santai. "Aku hanya tidak percaya dia langsung mengambil penerbangan pertama yang ia dapatkan."

"Hahaha…" Kak Iruka tertawa kecil. "Berarti kau sendirian di rumah? Makan malammu nanti gimana?"

"Ah, benar juga. Sepertinya aku akan delivery. Atau main ke rumah anak-anak itu, ya?"

"Kalau mau ke apartemenku saja."

Naruto terkekeh. "Nanti pacar Kak Iruka tidak bisa mampir lagi. Tidak apa, aku bisa delivery, kok."

Mereka benar-benar dekat, ya? Seperti kakak adik sungguhan. Aku jadi kangen pada Hanabi. Kami terlihat seakrab itu tidak, ya?

"Ah, bukannya kau ada latih tanding besok lusa?"

Aku kembali memasang telingaku. Latih tanding?

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya. Di sekolahku, kok."

Latih tanding? Di sekolah? Aku tidak lagi mendengar percakapan Kak Iruka dan Naruto. Ah, bukannya katanya Ibu Naruto sedang keluar negeri. Aku memandang Naruto yang masih mengobrol dengan Kak Iruka.

Dia akan latih tanding, ya?

**.**

**~to be continued~**

**.**

*ngelirik prolog chapter ini...

galau banget,

*ngelirik chappie ini...

duh, kok merinding ya...

_Simply : mood-mu lagi bagus, Thor?_

_Absurd : wuah, UTSmu udah kelar semua ya, Thor_

*hening seketika

jangan ngebahas UTS deh

_Simply : mau ngebahas nilai UTS strukturmu?_

itu lebih sedih lagi...

OKE, hilangkan semua pikiran tentang UTS dan nilai, karena cara terbaik melewatinya adalah

#jeng jeng jeng

DATANG-KERJAKAN-LUPAKAN

...sip

_Simply : apanya yang sip, mahasiswa stress... bales review sana_

* * *

kirei- neko : sip, ditunggu aja. review terus ya

Amu B : oke oke, review lagi ya^^

TamaeKurogane : duh jadi malu... #blush imej Naru-kun disini, itu harapanku sama si abang... (simply : abang yg mana? cari abangnya dulu, baru ngayal

Vicestering : eeee, no comment deh. kalo di hint nanti malah spoiler. hahhaha

Namikaze Sholkhan : sip review lagi ya^^

jihan Fitrina-chan : sippo, nih lanjut review lagi ya^^


End file.
